Harry and the Moon Cell
by Kithrin
Summary: Fate/Extella cross, a true one this time instead of taking some characters. A glitch transports Harry to the Moon Cell, AU post Flame Poem arc, and grants him what he would otherwise lack, a large family. Harry/a female Berzerker/ female Assassin so far, might have others. Big/little sister Caster. Grey Harry, semi-crack.
1. Chapter 1: First mothers: Flame and Mind

Harry and the Moon Cell

Unimportant AN: as promised a true Extella/HP cross.

 _ **Important AN:**_ I will call the three parts of the Extella MC by what part they are, aka Mind, Body, and Soul. This is because there will be parts with two or more of them at once. Also Fem MC. Also some 'dead' servants will be alive. I will be modifying the flame poem arc mostly, because I haven't finished game (1/2 way through Dawn in game).

Chapter 1: First mothers: Flame and Mind.

It had been months since the battle for moon cell had ended. The constantly expanding land had reached peace. The three factions had claimed territories and only fought each other over a new sector if it appeared at the borders of their land. Unfortunately glitches were still running rampant in the system. Some times it was creating sectors that dissipated days after they appeared, split a old sector and inserted another, made previously peaceful programs turn hostile, or some combination of the three.

Then come the really weird glitches, such as the time when thousands of attack programs created a conga line, one that has been going on and growing for weeks.

It was a single glitch that ruined many plans.

A glitch that would cause many problems.

A glitch that would prove the salvation of a child.

A background process that was being repaired started pulsing in sync with a set of newly erected ward set on Earth, and assimilated the wards, and tried to drag the person that they were attached to into the digital world, an action that should've killed him... if not for many other non-damaged processes. They were able to link to the young boy's magic, and use the magic to complete the process on him, it sacrificed everything else. His clothes, a letter, the bedding, the basket, tracking and monitoring spells, and a parasite that had attached itself to him. Since his entire body was digitized, and the method saved, he would allow him to return to the physical world and back relatively easily, and allow others to do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In an old castle multiple delicate objects exploded, causing a fire that burnt up everything that was exposed in the office, and scorched everything else. It was a mark of luck that due to a hat annoying an old man that it was rolled up and stored in a drawer, sparing it.

The destruction would be met with panic the next morning as the man entered his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was a quick and dirty job, but ultimately successful, the boy was saved, and dropped into a safe location... a bed. A bed that was being shared by two woman, right between them in fact.

The two were lucky that it was close to the time they normally woke up. Otherwise they might've ended up with a bit of a mess.

As it was, Mind woke up first and upon feeling a unfamiliar weight look at the source... and stared. She closed her eyes, took a couple of deep breaths, counted to ten, and pinched herself. Opening her eyes she looked again, and wondered how Saber and her had a baby that was over a year old without them noticing.

"Saber, why do we have a child?" she asked shaking the aforementioned servant.

"What?" a sleepy Saber mumbled. Then the former emperor of Rome looked at her partner. Then she felt the extra weight, and looked down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A popup window appears.

| Nero obtains one migraine. |

Popup windows closes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nero gripped her head as the sheer improbability of what she was seeing hit her like a sledge hammer. "Praetor, how did a child get here?" she asked while massaging her temples.

"That's what I asked," came the reply in a tone so flat that made a table look like a ball.

A giggling and a foul smell caught their attention, and they looked at the baby whom was peeing... on their bed.

Mind picked the baby up, after he was finished and set about getting a diaper and clothes for him. Her authority was sufficient to create them fortunately... after ten tries to get them right.

Harry was a fussy baby though, and the two had a hard time calming him down. Even singing a lullaby did nothing but make things worse.

The next five days saw the master and servant run ragged... to the amusement of their generals. Between feeding, changing, comforting, and seemingly random and constant crying... as well as replacing the bed, they were showing that they weren't ready for this responsibility.

Medusa, taking advantage of the peace between the three factions for a vacation, volunteered to babysit the child to give the former emperor of Rome a break, and to the very large annoyance of the ruler of the faction, Harry calmed down immediately after being brought into the legendary monster's embrace. Seeing him snuggling silently and peacefully in the servants assets caused the two exhausted girls to lose what energy they had remaining and wandered off in search of their bed.

They wouldn't be seen for a week.

The nameless archer looked at the boy with a smirk, he had taken over for Medusa so she could get some sleep, and left him in his care. She was currently sewing some gifts for the boy to keep his hands occupied while the boy slept. He had never raised a child before but he thought he had the basics after watching the two blunderers he called bosses try it and the surprisingly more competent Medusa go at it.

The boy woke up as he finished and seemed delighted with his new toys, and started giggling as he started chewing on one of their edges.

The man had made stuffed versions of his favorite blades. The fact that he made sure the swords were kid safe, aka floppy and cloth, earned him some brownie points.

The fact that the servant was a sword nut was known to all the factions, and accepted.

He then, noting that the boy seemed content moved away, but still in the same room, and started his sword katas. He didn't notice it, but the boy was trying to mimic the arm movements with arms that couldn't lift his 'swords properly.

It was to this scene that Medusa came to, as she came to pick up the boy. She ran to get a camera and started snapping photos before reclaiming the boy.

The pictures of the boy trying to mimic the motions of the man would embarrass the boy in later decades.

Cu` Chulainn took his turn, as Archer was away claiming a new territory, and as the only person in the group that actually _had_ a child, he mostly knew what to do. At seeing the married stuffed blades, he decided to do something similar.

A pair smaller stuffed spear, looking like his, was Cu` Chulainn's gift, commissioned from a local toymaker, with extra being paid to make it quickly. Well one of them was a gift, the other was so he could spar with the boy using them.

Medusa, once she came to reclaim the boy, would be very amused at the developing trend.

Using his own stuffed spear the hound 'dueled' with the boy. The boy's instincts were quite good for a one year old. The tired tot fell asleep soon after, and he made a note to tell his bosses the method for making him tired... or not, depending on which could be more amusing. He also swore to not make the mistake he made with his first born with this boy.

Medusa came in during their second spar, and ran for the camera again, and arrived in time to take the picture of one of the funniest moments of her life.

The picture of a baby managing to stuff a stuffed spear up the Lancer's nose would haunt the servant for decades.

The fact that the spear needed to be cleaned afterwords was obvious

.

Gawain helped out as well, after all Medusa, no matter how much she liked taking care of the boy needed some self time. He was also amused at the trend and decided to commission some clothes that were a cloth version of his armor, and paid for the rush job. He wasn't the best babysitter, as he was much to serious, but he was competent.

After changing the boy into the cloth armor he placed one of the swords archer made into his hands, and placed the boy on his shoulder, while Lancer took a picture of the two.

He had a picture of him and his armor and the happy boy holding a stuffed sword in his new outfit framed at his bedside.

Li Shuwen was not amused when it was his turn to help. The boy kept whacking him with his stuffed weapons... on second thought he, a feared fighter and assassin, was very amused that a baby managed to hit him. Especially since it happened every damn time he got close. He decided on the spot he wasn't going to do it again. Well on the spot after the fifth time the spear got him.

Or was it the third time he had to change the diaper in the five hour stretch?

He was on the other hand, wondering whether his bosses would let him train the boy when he was old enough. He tolerated the brat as his bosses wanted him, but spent the least amount of time with him. He was the only one that would have no pictures to remember the first year.

A fact he later deeply regretted.

Medusa, she spent the most time with the boy. She had no experience with children, but she obviously obtained the 'natural mother' gene somehow. She knew that Nero and Mind, had claimed him as a son, but she was aiming for favored aunt and babysitter. She wondered how the boy would grow up being so near so many violent people.

She was starting to carry a camera around constantly.

When the two awoke again, they heard shouting, and ran out to find the servants in a defensive line around the baby, as some of the programs when rouge randomly... again... for the fifth time that week, and it was only Wednesday. It was an improvement from the month before where it was ten. The assault unit was facing Medusa, and she was introducing it to the human metronome attack with her chains, all the while shouting that they programs interrupted Harry's nap time. By the time Nero made it to the fight it was over, except for the one the purplette was 'fighting'. That unit, despite the standard blank face, was looking at Nero, pleading for it to end. Then when it looked like no mercy was forthcoming, looked at everybody, and lastly at the baby, and the 'look' of the program went from looking for mercy, to crushed as he noticed the very happy baby obviously enjoying the show, which encouraged the woman to do more.

It expired due to hopelessness, and not because it's energy ran out.

Noticing the pouting baby, Medusa sheepishly realized she might've gone overboard. At least she made sure the child wouldn't be overly grumpy from the interrupted nap, and Nero was awake again. The generals couldn't wait for the comedy of their rulers taking care of the baby to recommence.

It did, but they were smart this time, and had their subordinates babysit, so they could rest.

It was a day after they awoke that they realized something. They didn't have a name for the boy. They called a brainstorming session, and suggestions started being thrown out. Normally Nero would've just chosen, but in this case she realized that even the visiting servant had a vested interest, and she had five days to choose before that.

"Arthur," the nameless one suggested.

This caused amused looks to be directed at the man, as they, over the time they spent together found out a lot about him.

"Julius," came from the Roman.

Flat looks went strait towards the emperor, whom shrugged unrepentantly.

"Harry," came from Mind.

 _'Dull'_ came the thought of everyone else.

"Don't care," game from the grumpy assassin.

"No clue," added Medusa, thinking that she really had little experience with being with normal humans, and ger sisters' names wouldn't be appropriate for a boy.

"Ferdiad," Lancer spoke, and everyone looked at him. "What? It was the name of my best friend and foster brother. It's also less well known or common than the other choices."

The discussion lasted another thirty minutes, when Medusa made a suggestion. One that they agreed on was fair.

It was then that they decided to let the boy decide. They put him on the floor and sat an equal distance between them, the one he crawled to would be the name he would obtain. Harry looked at the three actively trying to get him to come to them, then at the fourth whom played dirty. He took out the stuffed spear he had given Harry. The boy remembering the fun he had a few days ago, quickly went to the man, whom grinned smugly at the others.

The newly named Ferdiad giggled and he took the stuffed spear, and promptly started whacking the poor Lancer with it. Said lancer took out another and returned the favor until the one year old fell asleep again.

Nero and mind were put out that the man could knock out the child so quickly. They also unanimously agreed that Ferdiad's birthday would be the day they found him, for the simple fact that they had no clue when his real one was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

One year later, on Ferdiad's birthday, what appeared to be tragedy struck. A massive amount of programs attacked the group while taking Harry on a trip, and he vanished when a program's sword came down on him.

The grieving group went home, a home that felt emptier than it did before a child wormed his way into the hearts of most of the occupants.

Medusa was called to a battle in a new territory when she decided to head home since the pain was to raw to return to Nero's capital.

She would later regret not heading home immediately after the fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In another location, minutes after Ferdiad vanished.

"Well, what do we have here? I wonder if my 'husband' would mind us raising a child..." said a figure with pink hair, fox ears, and tail as she scooped up a sleeping two year old.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

AN: Will be taking suggestions for Harry's servants when he heads to Hogwarts, with some rules. Also will only be taking two or three max, one has already been chosen.

Suggestion rules:

1\. No servant in the Extella game can be chosen, most others fair game.

2\. Three star on the grand order scale preferred, will go to four if good argument presented, no five stars.

3 Female preferred, but not necessary. Feel free to suggest men as well.

4\. Berserker class is already chosen, so don't bother suggesting one.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Mothers: Fox and Soul

Harry and the Moon Cell.

AN: later, when I add in Harry's berzerker, I'm gonna slightly boost her stats. A three star with all Es except NP which is EX is kinda low, so I'm going to boost some to D. and for those playing Grand Order, that's a clue to whom I chose, and congrats to a guest reviewer, he/she guessed the sole servant I already chose!

AN2: I had a complaint that I should finish the game and rewrite the first chapter. Probably true, but the person made a mistake for a person that claimed to have beaten the game. Each arc is a separate timeline, so defeating the Golden Poem timeline isn't necessary, since I'm Modding the Flame Poem Timeline, with some elements from the Orchid and Dawn arcs for the personalities of the rest of the cherecters. (Golden is ONLY one I did not finish yet beyond some side arcs), and this is fanfiction people, _**I**_ choose which one is cannon, and what to mod.

AN3: The time difference... I'll cover that later, because really, when has it really came up? A one year old knowing the date?

Top servant suggestions, will close between chapters 4 and 6 (don't know when starting the Hogwarts experience):

Archer: Atalanta

Rider: Boudica (after an ascension, so she wouldn't be in underwear.)

caster: Medea Lily or Medea

Assassin: Hassan of the Serenity

Berserker: Taken already by my choice.

and I want to throw a suggestion, just to see what people think.

Avenger: Fem Angra Mainyu

A suggestion that did not follow rules I set, Avenger: Gorgon Medusa. As Medusa in some form is already in Extella.

Question... how in the hell do you do the ascending bar thing that Lu Bu does in the game? I know it can be done on the site. Until I know, I'm just gonna do growling and roaring.

Chapter 2: Second Mothers: Fox and Soul.

Soul looked at her 'wife' with a blank expression. Of all the things she had expected, it was not to come home to her primary servant holding a two year old child. She dropped her shopping on the ground, making it so that she'd need to buy more eggs at the market and placed her head in her hands. Her 'wife' was impulsive, and selfish at times, but very loving.

Looking at the Kitsune she asked, "Did you kidnap a child?"

Tamamo looked offended at her mate, and replied, "Of course not, I found him abandoned in a park with some toys and a lunchbox with his name on it." she frowned and continued, "abandoned might not have been the right word, I found the clothes had a sword like cut on them. He might have been teleported there to save him."

Soul sighed and nodded, she loved her 'wife' and knew that she wanted a true family. She also knew she was a bit selfish, loving, caring, and a bit bratty, but still loved her. Walking over she looked at the baby and asked, "do you know his name?"

Tamamo nodded and replied, "yup! The lunchbox had it. Ferdiad, but there was no indication of where he came from." The kitsune frowned. Then she started the big fox eyes with wagging tail, "Can we raise him Please?

Soul sighed, she really couldn't resist that cute attack, well she could on some issues, like giving her candy, but not something like this.

It should be noted the last time Tamamo had candy, an entire sector was turned into a smoking creator. She's a nightmare when hyper.

| Soul obtains one migraine. |

| Soul obtains one bad feeling. |

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

In another area, a purple haired blindfolded woman of legend had a feeling that she should go back home. She shook it off and continued venting her rage on the poor rouge programs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Soul smiled at her mate, and replied, "Fine, but we need to go shopping, I just lost the eggs I baught, and we need some clothes, toys, and child supplies."

This made the other womans fox tale wag wildly, and after setting down the child she planted a big kiss on Soul. Only to yelp as Ferdiad grabbed her tail. The fluffy object being too tempting to him to _not_ grab.

Soul's melodious laughter filled the room as she saw Tamamo try to gently remove the child from her poor tail.

It took her half an hour, he was strong for a two year old.

Then, it was shopping time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A week later Tamamo and Soul had to leave to clear up a particularly nasty problem, and each arranged different babysitters, while sending each other's choice on a mission, or in one case, forgetting that she hadn't been around for a while.

Unfortunately this left the boy without a set babysitter.

Fortunately there was a servant around.

Unfortunately that servant was the Berserker Lu Bu.

Said large man saw the child for the first time wandering around their home base.

He squatted down and...

"ROOOAAAR!" he shouted in the boy's face.

Normally children would scream, cry or run away. Normal children hadn't been raised by super powerful people for a year, some scary in their own right.

"roooaaar!" came the response from Ferdiad.

Lu Bu was bewildered. Most adults and NPCs run away from him when he starts roaring or growling. Even some servants tend to find excuses to be elsewhere. "GRRRRRRR!" he tried.

"Grrrrrr," came the response, then... a hug.

The big man sighed, and picked the child up, randomly grabbed some toys and set him up on the porch. Taking a few minutes he made himself some tea, grabbed a sippy cup of milk, and walked out. Giving the boy the cup of milk, he sat down with his tea, to await his bosses return. He didn't notice the boy sitting down next to him, sipping his drink in time to the large man.

It was then another servant came in, a generally unwelcome one, that while not forbidden to be there, and saw the great fierce Lu Bu sitting calmly, drinking tea with an unknown child. Giggling she snapped some pictures kept watching. She would mail the pictures back later to embarrass the man.

She noticed that the boy had stood up and started practicing with a toy bow with sucker darts. And the big man approached menacingly from behind him... then gently moved the boy's limbs to a proper archer stance.

More pictures were taken.

After the boy got bored of the bow, he started using a toy spear, which the watching man also helped correct his stances. Half an hour later the boy was tired, and fell asleep on the sunny porch.

The pictures from all of these events would bring a fondly embarrassed smile to the man for decades.

Two days later, on the way back home, Tamamo and Soul was dealing with a few rouge programs that appeared in the capital. When the roaring form of Lu Bu ran past swinging his halberd. What caused them to stop and stare however was the child riding on the man's shoulder, shooting toy arrows at the programs.

After the battle, Karna, whom had returned just as the fight ended, had a front row seat to one of the most amusing sights he had ever seen, to the point he bought a camcorder to record the final three-quarters of the event. Soul was beating the Servant Lu Bu into a bloody pulp.

Tamamo had moved the boy back home, so he wouldn't witness his new friend getting pasted, and now was dodging toy arrows.

She might be pissed at the man, but Lu Bu made a damn good teacher. After the man was healed up, she would appoint him as Ferdiad's martial instructor. Well when he gets older at least.

She would remember to coordinate with Soul next time they need to go out though, and where the _hell_ is Medusa? She normally doesn't stay in the field this long.

Well, next time it's Karna's turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Karna's turn came four months later after Medusa called for some serious back up in a new area. The new area had such a density of foes that it was taking her hours to clear a single zone.

It was the first time he had spent much time in the child's presence, and he found it relaxing. The boy was well behaved... until a toy arrow stuck itself to the man's forehead. Looking at the giggling child his eyes narrowed, and he reached out and grabbed something he had noticed earlier. The boy started laughing as the grown man's toy arrow didn't even reach half way to him. Then a thrown arrow stuck to his forehead.

Then the 'fight' was on, and by the time the boy was out like a light, there were toy arrows stuck everywhere, twelve broken vases, two doors, a table where Karna fell on it, and a badly traumatized cat.

Karna was still trying to figure out where the cat came from years later.

The superglue on the boy's arrows made cleanup a bitch, which is why he made Ferdiad do it.

All the while this was going on, a female figure with wings was shooting the action.

The photo of Karna's face when he was hit by the first arrow was priceless, as well as his face when he missed with his first shot.

Both photos would earn a place of honor next to the pictures of Lu Bu and Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile:

An attack program was wandering around. This attack program was special in two ways.

First: it was the sole survivor of a group of rouge programs that had assaulted Tamamo's capital four moths ago.

Second: It was covered in superglued toy arrows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Karna was relaxing while the child cleaned up after himself. It was to this scene that Tamamo and the rest came back to.

Five minutes later Karna was dressed in a maid outfit helping Ferdiad clean.

He would never live the pictures down.

The picture would later join the others.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Five months later, and Tamamo put her foot down.

Medusa was to come home.

Tamamo had mostly dropped her pure bitch side, which meant that she tried to not have her subordinates in the field for too long, and nine months at a stretch was, to her, too long.

It was a depressed servant that returned, until she heard a familiar laughter. A laughter she hadn't heard in nine months.

 _'It couldn't be,'_ she thought, and rushed to the source.

When she arrived at the throne room, stopping suddenly enough that she left three foot long skid marks, she ignored the greetings and stared.

"Ah, Medusa I see you've arrived, let me introdu..." The Kitsune started.

" _ **FERDIAD!?**_ " Medusa screeched in shock.

Silence permeated the room.

Mostly shock that she knew the boy.

The boy looked at her, and said, "Auntie Med?"

the boy was swept up in a massive hug by the 'monster' of Greek legend. All the while she was crying about how she had thought she had lost him.

"Anyone else confused?" Soul asked, and received acknowledgment from the rest of the people.

Then Medusa explained the year before the boy came to live with Soul and Tamamo, and that it was her grief that had her on a rampage against the hostile programs.

This let to picture time, and embarrassment for the local servants, and laughter at Nero's servants when they saw the pictures years later.

Life was good, for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was Ferdiad's fourth birthday, and the entire group was going to visit Nero's to bring back the boy and arrange shared custody, and it happened again.

The group was attacked while they were distracted by the programs doing the longest, and longest running conga line in existence. Ferdiad's eyes widened as an arrow was sent at him... and he vanished before Medusa's eyes, again.

The arrow kept going and embedded itself in Lu Bu's ass, but that's a different issue.

After the attackers were killed, or integrated into the conga line, everybody was depressed until Medusa pointed out a fact.

He was with Nero, then after a life threatening event went to Tamamo, so most likely he was currently...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXX.

In a different location, a girl picked up a child. She brought him to her home, that she lived in with her 'warden'.

The giant woman looked at the situation, and sighed gently. It looked like today was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chaper.


	3. Chapter 3:Body, and that's one BIG mamma

Harry and the Moon Cell

AN: I will clarify one of the suggestion rules. No version of an already existent in Extella servant is applicable. Aka no altar types, something like Saber Lilly, or a deaged Gil.

Will make exceptions for the others of Tamamo nine, because it is explicitly stated that they are separate beings from the start.

AN2: Yes, as the author I CAN choose which timeline to use. ^.^ In fact I declare, for the purposes of this fic, there is ONE timeline, the other three don't exist except to give me handles on the personalities of the servants. ^.^ (I can't reply to guest reviewers whom are complaining that my story conflicts with the Golden Poem Arc.)

I have finished the game and side stories now, and I still think it's more amusing how I'm writing it now, but it DID give me some ideas. (ps, anyone annoyed that the three most annoying, longest trophies to get in the game, are just bronzes? (all missions very hard, all code casts, and gallery completion)) (oh and Saber Venus way too powerful)

AN3: I need suggestions for Harry's element and origin, I plan on having him an incarnation, my current ideas are the non standard elements of holy or curse.

AN4: about characters being OOC, exactly when have we seen ANY of the chars with young children?

Chapter 3: Body, and that's one BIG mamma.

Titan Attelia looked at Body, and face palmed. She hadn't done that since the last time the three parts merged, which they do every three or four years to maintain stability, then separate again. Body's and Soul's Memories are backed up then restored every time it happens.

The last separation had Body escaping and dressing in a latex french maid outfit for a month until they tracked her down and restored her memories. She had also fed Tamamo five pounds of candy. Soul never forgave Body for that.

This led to Hero Attelia suggesting that they separate in a cage, and keep body in it.

The other two primary servants agreed.

The time before that, she somehow started a conga line.

"Where did the child come from?" came the gentile question.

"Found him in the throne room," came the reply.

Then a visitor came, and said visitor sighed.

"And how did you two get Ferdiad?" Elisabeth asked, as she set down the camera.

"Ferdiad?" the Titan sized woman asked.

"Me!" declared the boy. "Do you know where Fox mamma is? Or auntie Med? Or mother Soul?"

"Not right now," Body said, and noticing the sad look on the boy's face, she continued, "But in seven or eight months all three groups will be gathering for a while, so you can see them then."

Elizabeth smiled, and made a decision. "I'm gonna stick around for a while to help! After all while Titan Attelia doesn't leave this place a human sized set of hands would help."

With a rather large nod, although for her it was slight, Titan agreed, knowing that if the dragon featured girl stepped out of line again she could be squished like a bug, again. She sometimes went back to her corrupted forms, but gets snapped back after being 'killed.' Due to her corruption she regenerated later in her normal form. It was decided that using the regalia to wipe her out permanently, like they did with Archimedes was a waste of effort since she is useful on occasions.

Harry then pulled a toy out, he always carried these two particular ones, as practice for when he got older, and decided to shoot the pink haired dragon girl as she turned to him. Just for the heck of it.

She stood there, a superglued toy arrow on her forehead, and a twitching eyebrow. She now knew what Karna felt like.

Body snuck over to where the other human sized girl left her camera then took a picture, because, while most of the grudge was gone, embarrassing her for revenge sake, isn't too bad a thing to do.

More pictures were taken as one started chasing another, until...

SNAP, "AAAHHHH!" Harry screamed as his leg slammed into the edge of Body's bed and broke.

Body ran over and started using her Mystic Code (EN1) to start casting healing magic, after she set the boy's leg.

Which had the previously hurt boy snuggling into Body and calling her mamma.

Soon another bed, more a pile of logs with some furs, like Body's bed, was added to the room, although he insisted on sleeping with his mother... whom slept with Hero Attelia.

Thus Harry started living with what is a now mostly peaceful giant of destruction, her 'prisoner', and her small body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The team was assembled and explanations given, and a certain golden king just leaned against a wall

|Gilgamesh is trying to give a damn... 4%...10%... 20%... 35%...|

|Error... process stopped. |

|Damn not given.|

"Whatever," the man said. "It doesn't concern me."

He then walked out, ignoring the boisterous laughter, and squealing of his allies.

He would regret it when he found out the schedule for babysitting, because he wasn't around to object.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Five weeks later.

It was the golden kings biggest challenge ever.

A man that had faced servant after servant.

A man that had faced armies of hostiles.

Babysitting.

He was currently literally tied up, and he had no idea how a four year old had done it, or why he couldn't simply dismiss his own chains.

He would normally be pissed at the indignity, but he had challenged the boy to find a way to incapacitate him without his toys.

It was meant to teach the boy how far he was below the king, as well as some tactics. The fact that the boy had succeeded was both shocking and concerning. Shocking in that he managed to best him with his own chains, when he tried to use the chains on the boy.

Concerning in that he must be slipping badly for it to happen at all.

At least he didn't use those damnable arro... THWAP! Scratch that, there one is.

With a motion of his head he got his revenge. A thousand arrows were now stuck to the boy and his surrounding area.

Three more arrows hit him in a feeble retribution.

"Giggle."

Normally he would be pissed at this situation. Normally he would rip the offender to pieces. There were only a couple reasons why he wasn't and didn't.

One, was the fact that it was a child doing it, a not even five year old, whom seemed to be nearly as distorted as that damn Nameless Archer, except in this case it was that he seemed to have little to no fear.

Two, he was damn impressed with the boy.

Three, the giggling giant watching the show.

He finally loosened the chains so he could get out, and the damn things decided to vanish right afterwards, causing his eye to twitch. He then looked at the boy, and pulling a toy Ea out of his gate, he started sending small blasts of energy, that had the same power as a wizarding stinging hex, at the boy.

The boy dodge them pretty well and hid behind his bed, occasionally shooting arrows back.

The arrows soon sopped and he walked around the bed to find the konked out kid. Shaking his head he placed the boy on his bed then pulled a book out of his gate.

Pictures of the tied up Gilgamesh would later send him into a rage. A rage that had him clearing out multiple areas, beat down some servants, and go on a five month bender that gave him a colossal hangover in time for his second stint of babysitting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A month after Gilgamesh's attempt at babysitting came Jeanne's turn, and she quickly became his third favorite babysitter.

His first would always be Medusa.

His second is Lu Bu, because he is FUN.

She spent most of the time with him cuddling, or reading some children's books. Books that she could've swore didn't exist before two months ago, and had some gold leaf on all of them.

She had her suspicions, but knowing the pride of the person in question she kept quite.

The fact that the book on the top was the biggest clue. It was The Epic of Gilgamesh.

She, also one of the few, that beyond some practicing, managed to keep the boy entertained in a non violent manner.

The picture of the two napping in the sunshine when they went out into a field to spend time outside, would be treasured by the holy maiden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was giggling in glee two months later, as his current babysitter held him in her arms as she flew through the air. Ferdiad was instantly in love with flying. He hoped he would be able to do this again when he returned to fox mamma, or the vaguely remembered red mamma.

He realized that he now had six woman that he called mother, even though three seemed to be identical triplets, with only different color sashes to denote them.

He shrugged as he went back to enjoying the flight in the arms of the young looking girl. The start they had that ended up with a broken leg washed away by the glory of flight.

She fell into the position of big sister easily, playing games that were too 'childish' for the 'adult' heroes.

The picture of the two ending up with clothes torn and muddy due to a wrestling match that dumped them in a mud puddle brought grins to everybody's faces, except Gilgamesh's he just obtained a giant smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The golden king's second babysitting stint was quieter than the first. The hangover he had, obvious even to the four year old, made the boy be quiet with some kid friendly games on a portable system the king produced with a set of headphones.

Later his eye was twitching as half his high scores was replaced with a user by the name of BetterThanTheKing.

He would never figure out how the hell the boy keeps beating him, but he would also never stop trying.

He also was considering broaching an idea with his boss. He for some reason liked the kid, but he needed a full-time babysitter so all of them can deploy if needed. As their were some close calls recently that some back up, if only to slow down the enemy until he gets there, would've been helpful. Titan Attelia could do the permanent babysitting thing, but she can't do everything needed due to her size.

With the Regelia the rulers of Moon Cell could have him summon a servant or two, and the cost of the both the summoning and upkeep be nil for the boy, instead the cost would be handled by the Moon Cell itself.

So he looked through his treasury for a catalyst to use, if they didn't want to rely on luck of the draw. He was looking for artifacts that would produce someone trustworthy, regardless of alignment.

The problem was he didn't know what ninety-nine percent of the crap in there actually was, beyond knowing the rank, and weather it was a catalyst or not.

He was still sorting through his gate months later when the gathering of the three groups came around. He had found several in his search, including a metal fan with flame designs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was time for the gathering, and the factions met. Then two of the leaders, as well as their primary servants met.

They had collided in a synchronized hug attempt that caused a dog pile of five people, with the youngest on the bottom.

After getting sorted and the bruises healed on the boy, the arguments started on where he would live, who would take care of him, babysitting, why was the conga line coming through again, who should be on permanent protection detail since he appears to be a trouble magnet, why does that attack program have a toy arrow stuck to it, as well as various territorial disputes.

Ferdiad had a deadpan expression on his face as the argument devolved into a three way brawl. No weapons, spells, or serious injuries allowed.

The primary servants were talking it out quite calmly, while sipping their preferred beverages as the fight progressed.

The three master parts had developed separately enough, over the decade and a half since they first separated, to be nearly considered separate people.

Ferdiad was soon on his favorite seat, Lu Bu's shoulder, as he watched be brawl.

It was then that the golden king made two suggestions, as this happens every damn time the merge time comes.

This interrupted the cat fight in progress, much to the disappointment of several of the males, and at least three females, as clothing malfunctions were common during the brawls.

First they get the merging out of the way, before discussing what to do.

Next he suggested that Ferdiad summons a servant using Moon Cell to take the burden.

Then the three became one, and a confused Ferdiad had to receive an explanation, sanitized for his age as much as possible.

The Holy Grail war that took Place in Moon Cell.

The war between the three factions due to the manipulation of a traitor.

The peace that sprung up due to the 'bad guy' aka 'little big mamma' and 'big mamma' developing feelings and a will of her own, after Nero beat up the other two primary servants.

Ferdiad's head was spinning from the info dump. Although it did explain some things, such as why three of his mothers seemed to be way to similar in looks.

Then came Gilgamesh's idea, and his suggestion that they use a catalyst from his vault, since it would be returned in perfect condition anyway. He was that fond of the "little brat." although he did mumble under his breath that he would beat him... eventually.

The now whole master nodded, "Good idea King of Heroes. What catalysts have you picked?"

The King nodded and started taking out items. There was the fan, a set of knives (and a bunch of flasks that Gilgamesh said everyone would need to drink for the servant), a bow, a staff, a book, a rifle, and a few other weapons and artifacts.

There were other items he considered but ultimately discarded, as he considered the servants he knew they would summon as too much trouble with the current summoned ones.

For example, the sword Harpe, which belonged to the one whom killed Medusa in life.

Ferdiad looked at the items, and asked, "Can I use more than one?"

After getting an assent, he started looking closely at the proffered catalysts. He stopped first at the fan, and curious as to whom would own the fan as a hero, he picked it up. Then he picked up the knives, as he wondered what servant requires an extra potion(EN4). The gun, he interesting looking bow, and the staff looked interesting, but he didn't want to be too greedy.

The circle was drawn, and Ferdiad placed his chosen catalysts in the center, while the golden king passed around the vials. The young boy didn't notice a piece of paper fell out of his pocket, it was a poem copied from one of the books he was read earlier in the year. One of his mothers was writing out the chant for him to read. After everything was done, and he had been run through it several times, the chant commenced to summon his servants.(EN1)

 _Let silver and steel be the essence._ _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation_ _Let Silver the colour I pay tribute to_ _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_ _Let the four cardinal gates close._ _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._ _I hereby declare._ _Your body shall serve under me._ _My fate shall be your sword._ _Submit to the beckoning of the Moon Cell_ _If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!_ _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._ _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

 _I am he who command these chaos_

 _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,_ _Come forth from the ring of restraints,_ _Protector of the Holy Balance!_

An explosion of smoke, and then three voices spoke out almost in tandem, "I am Caster/Assassin/Berserker, and I ask, are you my master?"(EN2)

This was also accompanied by a burning sensation on Ferdiad's arm as three sets of command seals burned their way onto his arm. (EN3)

Gilgamesh face-palmed, how did the brat get three with two catalysts? Looking closer at the circle he saw the fan, the knives, and a piece of paper. Wait... a piece of paper? How could a piece of recently made paper be a catalyst?

Berzerker was wearing an expensive black kimono like garment with gold trimmings, that showed her white stalkings, and black sandals. Her white hair was sandwiched between black horns just above her ears.

Caster was a little girl, no more than double his age, wearing a black Lolita dress and a black hat with purple ribbons on both sides. Her white hair was in twin tails and had bows at the ends.

Tamamo, Nameless, and Nero started cursing softly as they recognized her. At lest they found her relitivly friendly, if not quite all there during the Grail War.

Assasin was an older female, between sixteen and twenty years old with gray, with a slight hint of brown, skin, violet hair, wearing skin tight black pants, a skull half mask that left her mouth and chin visible, barefoot, finger-less gloves and a top that looked a lot like a swimsuit with most of the back removed and a significant amount of the front from a bit below her belly button, to just below her collar bone removed.

Everyone wondered why a servant of only moderate power needed to have everyone drink something, and Ferdiad handed some more potion to his other servants just in case.

The boy then somehow grabbed the three into a group hug, and was so exited to have new friends he didn't notice the stiffening of the gray skinned woman, whom then started to relax as nothing happened.

The Master of the Regalia was frowning, not even noticing that her son was cuddling his new servants. The combined ring was showing her data that the split ring parts could not. Data that only appeared because she used a lot of the ring's functions. Scrolling through the data she was trying to pinpoint the oddity. Then she found it. Double entries, as if the years were recorded twice, starting nearly twelve years previous, the first duplicate record was 1973, and the entries, while similar, were not identical. Events that happened on one, failed to happen in the other, and vice versa. The different years came to a stop in 1986, which the second version was being written currently. Looking forward, she searched for the last entry in the last year recorded. 2032, some sort of massive error happened, and no more data was recorded in that year at all. The error seemed to be a massive system wide glitch, on par with the Holy Grail that's upon her finger. All she could find it some sort of temporal anomaly, or multiple ones, happened on earth.

Since she was technically dead in the real world anyway, only existing as a digital life form, the fact that she apparently wasn't orbiting _her_ earth, means little to her. She at least figured out a big reason why so many errors were cropping up. The duplicate timelines.

She solved that problem easily enough, she separated the files into origin-Earth folder for where she came from, and Alt-Earth for where they are now, and started several programs to search out this worlds history, attempt to record it. It would be extremely holey as the Moon Cell didn't exist until relatively recently, but the massive supercomputer that was Moon Cell could fill in as much as possible from books, artifacts, other information, and use them to 'correct' as much as possible of the origin world's accounts. She figured she should at least get a ninety percent accuracy from the past, and perfect from the time they came into this world.

The last thing she noted was that there was a new process for converting cyber frames to living bodies and back. She left it because it was a stable program.

Shaking her head she switch to watching Ferdiad play with his new friends, and frowned she she noticed the look of absolute wonder on her face, when the boy, or one of the other two, touched the gray skinned woman. It was as if she wasn't used to being touched.

Well at least her son, would be well protected with three servants.

Little did she know, the headaches that would follow in nearly six years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

Servant Note: Rereading reviews, one of the servants made me go "Ooooo... shiny!" Thank you to guest reviewer for caster Nursery Rhyme from Fate Extra and Grand Order! Say hello to Alice! Also Assassin has been chosen and her disadvantage can easily be nullified considering whom is giving the catalysts. I'm going to keep it at three right now, but feel free to suggest others anyway in case I feel like adding more.

No caster WON'T be part of the pairing, but more of a big, then little sister to Ferdiad.

EN1: I found this version of the summoning chant online, and just slightly modified it to fit. The part I changed was holy grail to Moon Cell. It's from "dance around magic. Tumbler . Com" w/o spaces.

EN2: I'm going to describe them, because they aren't part of the Extella universe. Also, these three are guaranteed , but might or might not add more later.

EN3: I'm using the regenerating command seals from Extella. To balance this, I'm striking most of their power. Some commands work the same, but most of the absolute obedience part is negated. The current type of commands I'm going to use are, "Come forth," and "fight harder," or similar orders.

EN4: provided by Gil, potion of poison immunity.


	4. Interlude 1: The Letter

Harry and the Moon Cell.

AN Servant Edition: summoned Servants and Catalysts.

Catalyst: Class: True Name

Fan: Berserker: Kyohime

Knives: Assassin: Hassan of the Serenity Side Note: potion everybody drank, from the Vault of Gilgamesh: Potion of Poison Immunity.

Poem (Jabberwoky): Caster: Nursery Rhyme

AN Nursery Rhyme Edition: I call her Alice, because in Fate Extra she was called that. In response to a guest reviewer, yes Alice was the master, but she called Rhyme Alice AS WELL, and considering everything she did was connected to Alice in wonderland, it makes sense to keep it as a name other than her class, it also, without giving away true name, gives her a name other than Caster. I hope that clears up the confusion.

AN Story Edition: I'm going to try a different Dumbledore than my usual, and something I hope unusual entirely.

Interlude 1: The Letter.

Over six years later, in a school for children, that exists within a castle, which exists in Scotland, an old man was stressing out.

The reason? A Letter addressed to a child. The address of which was impossible.

Ferdiad (Harry Potter)

Zero Dark

City of Lost Destiny

Mare Melum, Moon Cell, Moon.

How Harry got to the _MOON_ of all places flummoxed him, more so in how he apparently got there from the doorstep of his aunt.

He _needed_ the boy to come to Hogwarts, not only because his reputation would be in tatters if it got out he _lost_ the boy-who-lived, and he so wanted to _kick_ his half giant friend in the nuts for spreading the idea that a child killed the last dark lord, but the moral of the light side would plummet without their 'hero'.

Yes, he was aware a child was most likely _not_ responsible for the dark lords downfall, and the dark lord probably fell for some sort of sacrificial ritual, ward, or trap the parents set up to trigger upon their death.

Despite his frustrations he hoped the boy was happy. He certainly was safer than he would be at his aunt's, and if he could arrange it the boy could stay where he was during vacations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad sneezed as he was loosing a real arrow at his target. This resulted in it missing, bouncing off a pillar, and embedding itself into Lu Bu's ass.

This made the berserker go further berserk on the hapless attack program that was in the general direction the arrow came from.

This resulted in the original targets destruction, just not by arrow.

A sheepish Ferdiad made a note to buy the man some of his favorite tea as an apology, as well as a large pile of meat buns.

His servants were planning of grabbing him and running if the mad man came after him when he learns the truth.

Two were already cooperating to hold their wedding to him when he hits sixteen or eighteen, whichever they could get away with. The wedding plans so far could fill a book the size of the Encyclopedia Britannica... all thirty volumes of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Shaking off the feeling he was indirectly responsible for the pain of another man he tries the point me spell again.

As before it pointed at the moon, which until the student quill wrote out the address he thought was impossible. Putting his head in in his hands he looked at the date, June first, he had three months to find a way to contact Harry before school starts. He also had to hide that blasted stone his friend blackma... er asked, him to hide while they did their every fifty year vault change in which they take everything out of their Gringotts vault, close it, then open another one, with somebody they trust holding onto the stone. It was irritating that he had to hide such a dangerous object in his school. Even more irritating was the only applicant for DADA was now a stuttering mess.

Well when life give you lemons... you cut them in half and shove them into life's eyes or something like that.

Anyway, back to the problem, he took a book off his shelf about magical transportation and started reading, hoping to find a solution to his problem. At hearing his faithful phoenix Fawkes chirp he put some dried fruits in a bowl as treats.

It was too bad, because if he could understand the bird, he would've heard, _"I can take the letter and you to the boy, you barmy old coot."_

With a birdy sigh the self roasting bird ate his treats, wondering how long it would take for the man to ask him. He wasn't prepared for a burning day yet, so he wouldn't hold his breath. He loved the man like his own chick, but he can be kind of dense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two weeks, ten thick tomes of regular magic, three of dark arts, a cracked (after he was through with it) crystal ball, torn up (same as ball) tarot cards, twenty cups of tea (resulting in ten bathroom trips), an ouija board, and a magic eight ball (ironically the item that gave him the most hope), he was starting to loose it. The Ouija board, purchased from a muggle store gave him _fire bird_. He couldn't understand the clue, of course by the time he was desperate enough to try it he was running on seventy two hours without sleep.

Which explains why he was currently asleep in a position that was guaranteed to make ninety percent of his joints hurt when he woke up.

On a side note, the eight ball replied consistently in the positive whenever he asked about the whether the boy is healthy and happy, and the chances of contacting him, but consistently in the negative about figuring it out on his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore's dream:

The old man was running after an envelope with the words 'the answer' on it.

His fingers unable to get within a millimeter of the parchment.

It was frustrating to him to be so close but unable to grasp it.

The mocking laughter of his feathered friend echoed from it's position sitting on the moon.

Dream end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Another two weeks ad passed, and the old man was despairing of contacting the boy. Everything he tried only produced cryptic responses like 'flame bird', 'fire travel', look behind you, you twit' (he looked but only saw Fawkes), and he even tried the goblins and centaurs. The last ones had laughed their asses off.

The phoenix had a deadpan 'look' on his face. If the man would just get some damn sleep in a bed, instead of bad naps at his desk, he would probably figure it out. Oh well, more amusement for the bird! Although if he doesn't start getting more than three hours of sleep in five days he will start spiking the old man's drink with sleeping potion stolen from the hospital wing.

If the man doesn't figure it out before July thirty-first, he'll kidnap the man and letter directly to the boy. Although he thinks there is something odd about the location of the boy that yanked a tail feather out when he was a baby.

And he wasn't talking about it being on the moon odd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was 11:50 pm on July thirtieth, and the bird was annoyed. The old man had been getting eight hours of sleep a night due to constant dosing of sleep potions. He was prepping to abduct the man and letter in ten minutes. What was initially funny was now annoying. He had all the clues but he refused to put the together.

He looked at a clock, five minutes, he was _so_ going to enjoy the look on the old man's face when he realizes he wasted two entire months when the answer was right in front of him. Of course he himself was curios what became of the boy. Probably just playing magical games like any other magical child, such as wizarding chess, flying on a broomstick, gobstones, or any other such activity.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, 11:55 am (EN1), City of Lost Destiny, Ferdiad's room.

The young boy playing a fighting game, based off the servants in his life, with Gilgamesh sneezed, causing him to break his combo, and his opponent to secure the win.

This brought the win scores to Gilgamesh 2, Ferdiad 5000.

The king wasn't happy that he only won because the boy sneezed, but he's learned to take what he can get. Perhaps he should use another character besides Gilgamesh? Nah.

He concentrated on the next round, and growled in frustration when Alice beat his character with a flawless victory. He sighed. How the hell can a not even eleven year old boy keep beating him?

Perhaps a change in games is in order, something nice and cooperative, so he could salvage some of his pride.

He winced as the fight ended again.

Ferdiad's wins against the king of heroes: 5002.

Looking at the time he decided to end the gaming session, Titan Attelia wanted to spend some time with the boy before they transfer him to Tamamo for her time at one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was time, in thirty seconds, he would grab the old man, whom was staring at the letter, and flame them to the missing boy.

The same boy that had just moved to someplace even more odd. _Oh well,_ he thought then flew over to land on the old mans shoulder.

Dumbledore reached up to rub his companions belly when the clock struck midnight, and the two vanished from the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Deep within the Moon Cell, several programs started running.

 _Incoming: one human, one phoenix._

 _Authorized: False._

 _Banned: False._

 _Checking against entry restrictions: Error: no restrictions found._

 _Queuing message for ruler when Regalia complete._

 _Projecting possible restrictions._

 _Checking history for hostility against Moon Cell inhabitants: False_

 _Checking for Umbral Star influence: False_

 _Checking for danger at landing zone: Error: targeting Zero Dark: no information available. No physical obstruction detected._

 _Permission granted for entry: True._

 _Converting to cyberframes._

 _Conversion complete._

 _Transmitting to target location._

 _Pause._

 _Modifying old man's clothing.(E4)_

 _Complete._

 _Transmission complete._

 _The AI in charge 'chuckled', it would never prank anyone that belonged in the Moon Cell, but this provided too good good a chance._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore stumbled as he appeared in a location that he has never seen before. The first thing he noticed was the black haired green eyed boy pointing a real bow and arrow at him.

The second thing he noticed was the brown haired, brown eyed girl in a simple white dress.

The third thing he noticed was that the place was set up like a primitive home.

The last thing he noticed, which he wondered why it wasn't the first, was the giant woman in a skimpy outfit looking down on him with hard red eyes.

His bowls decided it was a good time to evacuate, so did his bladder.

His frilly pink dress, with appropriate underwear went unnoticed in the wake of the rest. (EN4)

The bird crapping on his shoulder also went unnoticed.

His thoughts on his situation was, "Oh Shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter end. (EN2)

EN1: I decided to make time difference an even 12 hours ahead. Why? Because!

EN2: Ain't I a stinker ^.^

EN3: I had ALOT of Fun writing this small interlude.

EN4: I thought it would be funny! And pranks limited entirely to people having no real authorization to be there. if this is TOO objectionable to people, i can remove it easily, it was a spur of the moment addition.


	5. Chapter 4: Six moms vs one headmaster

Harry and the Moon Cell

AN: I'm going to use the MCs cannon name when whole, aka Hakuno Kishinami

AN2: Anyone notice that I had chose three of the least represented 'common' classes in the game by accident?

AN3: I've read the books, and only recently starting to see the movies, so anyone else think that the movies are really jarring and disjointed if you read the books? And are missing some of the character development that shows some characters in a bad light?

Since nobody gave an opinion of Harry's element/origin that I gave choices between, I chose one.

Chapter 4: Six moms vs. one headmaster.

Dumbledore was in the most dangerous meeting of his life.

That was including the last two wars he was in.

He was facing seven females, and Harry...

Wait make that five. Three just merged into one.

That still meant he was outnumbered seven to one, even though two are children, and all of them arranged on the other side of the table.

At least he was able to cast some cleaning charms on his rather fetching dress before the meeting.

He had to admit, the little girl and Harry cuddling was rather cute.

It was a good thing he wasn't there to fight.

"So, why did you arrive in the Moon Cell without permission?" Nero asked to start things off with.

"I came to give Harry Potter his Hogwarts letter, I've been trying for two months to get here, when My friend Fawkes grabbed me and took me here," Came Dumbledore's reply.

"And who exactly is Harry Potter?" Tamamo asked, as she had never heard of the boy.

Hakuno frowned and used the regalia to access Moon Cell's records, both about the boy to whom the old man was referencing, and the name Hogwarts.

This distracted her and she trusted her servants to keep her informed of any issues, and so she missed the answer to one of her queries.

"Why young lady, it's the boy cuddling that delightful little girl," the old man replied.

"You mean Ferdiad?" came Hero Attelia's reply, as they had moved out of the zero dark, and into the throne room belonging to Tamamo, and brought in a table and some chairs.

The reason why it wasn't Tamamo mentioning Ferdiad's name, was that she and Nero fell off their chairs laughing at the 'Young lady' comment, since she died at a age far higher than the man sitting next across from their side.

"Well that was the second name on the letter, but he is really Harry Potter," came the kindly reply.

"Considering he has only been known as Ferdiad, or a nickname, here and to himself, I'd say that was his real name," came a voice from behind Albus.

He turned his head and saw a short beautiful young woman with black horns and wearing a fancy black kimono whom had a tray of drinks she stood one hundred and fifty-eight cm (5' 2") tall. She placed the favorite beverages next to the respective people, and a jug of water and a glass next to Dumbledore.

She wasn't going to do him any favors, as it looked like he was going to try and take her Master.

Unacceptable, too bad she couldn't have Assassin dip her finger into the water.

Hakuno was frowning for another reason.

She had managed to find the report listing the school rankings, and what she found made her decide to have her son decline the invitation.

"Mr. Dumbledore, I don't think your school would be good for our son," she declared after making a data window visible to others as she came out of 'search mode'.

Dumbledore frowned as he asked, "and why is that?"

"I just did a search," and with a motion of her hand she duplicated the digital window for all the people there. "As you can see, this is the most recent ICW report on the school rankings. Your school is in the bottom five."

"Impossible, Hogwarts has always been the best," the old man declared, not even looking at the rankings, as normal. After all, how would the girl even _get_ the rankings on the moon.

"go home and check, I'll allow you to come back in two days," she replied, than an impish thought hit her, and made a small adjustment to the old man's entrance protocols.

The old man decided to humor her, and after calling his bird left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.\

Two days later he was back, and in his hand was the newest report, and the previous years.

The previous years report was the same as the one the young woman showed him, but the newest report was worse. How the hell did she get the damn report anyway?

So now he was here, sitting at the same table, with the same people, having acquired a bandaged head, and wearing the same clothes as last time, thinking hard on how he was to convince Harry to come to a school that was listed at the bottom five, and that wasn't even taking into account the fact that Harry had shot a orb of light from his hands just as he had arrived.

The bad timing was the reason he now had a bandaged head.

"I'll be frank," the old man started after deciding that honesty was the best policy in this case. "If Harry _doesn't_ come, there will be major repercussions in magical Great Briton. He is, because of a subordinate of mine with a big mouth, looked upon as a hero of our world. The loss of moral if he doesn't arrive will be great, as well as the reputation loss of myself and Hogwarts."

"And that's Harry's problem... why?" came the fox girls reply as Kiyohime once again brought drinks, then joined Harry at the table... by sitting down and pulling him onto her lap.

This caused Dumbledore to raise an eyebrow at the fact that Harry was comfortable there, and wondered how often it happened.

Never mind that, he was scrambling for an answer, the rankings were damning, and he had to find an explanation on why they would be, in their opinion, damning the boy's education. And the sad part is, he could see, if one went by the rankings, that they had a point.

He didn't want to believe the rankings, but he couldn't disprove them either.

So he tried a different tact, one that could at least allow him to save _some_ face.

"Would you at least consent to sending him to _a_ school? Along with a story I create as to why, which while it wont have all the reasons, will have a good one? The fact that he is alive and in good health alone would do our community some good," came the offer. It wasn't what Dumbledore wanted, but it was a compromise.

"Mahora Academy," Tamamo said definitively, as she was the oldest caster there nobody could argue with her expertise. Everyone looked at her and she explained, "What? The chance to learn a type of magic nobody here can use? We would be stupid not to send him. My primary problem was sending him to such a low ranked school. We just need to make sure his servants can go. That school held the top spot five times in the last ten years."

Dumbledore nodded, as the group agreed with the fox girl, if reluctantly, as it looked like she was the magical authority of the group.

Negotiations proceeded quickly about when, and how Harry was to be seen. It was shortly decided that Harry would go shopping in Diagon Alley, and meet up with a reporter Dumbledore personally chose.

The old man _knew_ that something would go sideways.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The universe twitched as if the train of fate derailed, skidded several miles sideways, and ended up on a track that would make the most extreme roller coaster look like it was the smoothest gentleness ride imaginable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Hogwarts a drunk spouted something she would never remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was time, Ferdiad had a book list for his new school, that Tamamo had spent the last three weeks negotiating with, and was heading to do their part in Dumbledore's screwy plan.

Ferdiad was wearing one of his outfits, one that Gilgamesh often wears when he isn't expecting a fight. It consisted of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and highly polished black dress shoes specially made for combat and comfort.

Which was delayed by five hours, with an apologetic letter sent to Dumbledore, due to the battle royal that took place to decide who would go with Ferdiad. It was decided that Hakuno wasn't going, but her caster was. Ferdiad's servants as well, with Gilgamesh providing a spray to temporarily negate Assassin's poison touch, for not only the protection, but because he was going to meet his new headmaster whom wanted to iron out last minute details in person.

That left two slots in the party, and over a dozen to choose from.

That included the independent high servant Artoria Pendragon, whom had been dragged in as a baby sitter at one point, and accidentally got smashed due to a mislabeled bottle.

She ended up dubbing Ferdiad, Sir Cuddles.

Ferdiad found the the nickname both embarrassing and amusing.

The fight was reaching epic proportions.

Lu Bu was currently hanging from his underwear on his own pole arm unconscious.

Elizabeth had, of her own free will backed out, as she would have trouble passing for human, while Tamamo had a transformative ability.

"ENOUGH!" screamed the boy. As the action stopped Ferdiad continued, "here is a set of playing cards, we'll take out a single suit, and I'll shuffle them. Then each person that wants to come will pick one, the two highest ones will go."

and so they did...

Ferdiad cheated though, and two of his favorites got the king and queen.

Gilgamesh, by pure chance, obtained the ace. He actually didn't _want_ to go right then, he just joined in the melee for giggles.

Five minutes later, Ferdiad, Tamamo, Alice, Serenity, Kiyohime, Medusa, and Jeanne headed to Diagon using a digital transfer (EN).

It was only slightly jarring for them to be turned from cyber frames to flesh and blood, and the reaction to the unusual transport was not even a glance after appearing in the middle of the wizarding shopping district.

The girls on the other hand did.

Some appreciative, after all they were attractive females in flattering clothing.

Others were derisive, as three looked quite non-human, after all humans don't have naturally purple hair, horns, or fox ears and tail.

The large group entered the bank, and quickly obtained a meeting with the Potter account manager, whom was a very old goblin.

A large amount of burnt marriage proposals, was the first order of business, which was a major insult to any pure-blood family with daughters that had sent them.

Then came the inheritance test, with considering the fact that many heroes accepted him, if not as a son, then as a nephew caused the test to rise a ruckus.

It was a simple test, seven drops of blood on a potion treated parchment.

The results? Not so simple.

 _Ferdiad (Harry James Potter)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by blood)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Via godfather and blood)_

 _Heir of he Royal House of Pendragon, (Aunt*)_

 _Heir of he Royal House of Iskandar, (uncle*)_

 _Heir of Jeanne D'Arc, (Aunt*)_

 _Heir of he Noble House of Bathory, (Sister*)_

 _Heir of Lu Bu, (Uncle*) No Vault_

 _Heir of Karna, (Uncle*) No Vault_

 _Heir of Gawain, (Uncle*) No Vault_

 _Heir of the Royal House of Ceaser, (Mother-Adopted)_

 _Heir of the Royal House of Babylon, (Uncle*) No Vault_

 _*Unofficial relation, but accepted title. No other possible heirs of these titles._

 _Potter Will: Illegally sealed, Notation on sealing, Minister Fudge demanded it be sealed due to state secrets, but no other clarification, which is needed for a legal sealing._

 _Legal and magical guardians: Tamamo no Mai, Nero Claudius Ceaser, Attelia, Hakuno Kishinami (Mind), Hakuno Kishinami (body), Hakuno Kishinami (soul), Hakuno Kishinami. All by adoption._

 _Legal and magical gurdians, in order, if something happens to Ferdiad's (Harry Potter) current guardians: Kiyohime, Hassan of the Serenity, Medusa, Jeanne D'Arc, Lu Bu, Elizabeth Bathory, Cu Chulainn, Artoria Pendragon, Gawain, Gilgamesh, Iskandar, Nameless, and finally Sirius Black._

 _Note: Vaults under full lock down, except for trust, due to illegal withdraws via Minister Fudge, awaiting heir to reclaim funds, plus interest and fees._

The goblin in charge of the Potter account read the results. He then reread them. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten, then opened his eyes and reread the results. After the third reading was identical to the previous two, he took a look at the boy sitting between multiple pretty females, and promptly died from a heart attack, as he decided to leave the mess to his replacement.

Harry went to the door and told the guard goblin that the account manager was dead, and they came in, found it was due to heart attack, and fetched a new one. The new goblin was older than the last one, and he too promptly dropped dead.

This happened three more times until they brought in a younger one, whom promptly decided to just get it over with.

It should be noted that the guards were extremely wary of the young boy, because a child who's inheritance test could kill five senior account managers was one to be respected.

Two hours later, Ferdiad had an ice pack on his wrist because of the five hundred signatures he needed to claim the vaults, start an audit of the ones that were stolen from, withdraw nine hundred galleons, sign that the five goblins that died wasn't his fault, but rather the fault of his inheritance test, sign a few papers that allow the goblins to sue in his name, and keep a hefty percentage of the monies gained in his name, paying the fees incurred from the Vorpal rabbit guarding the Pendragon vault, the fees involved in the other vaults, paperwork to change the lock of his trust vault and the main Potter vaults, paperwork just to add more paperwork, paperwork to add more paperwork to Fudge's paperwork, paperwork to add to the ministries paperwork, papers to open the illegally sealed wills, and much much more.

He also made a pair of engagement contracts.

The reason was simple, it was protection from other contracts, engagement rituals, and love potions.

Not that the potions wouldn't work, but the contract required him to be tested before it was canceled.

The fight between two of the servants for whom would be the official wife would've been epic, except that the goblin had explained as an heir to two Noble and Ancient houses he could have two wives.

By the end he needed an icepack for his wrist, and he was very very rich and influential.

The group decided to split into two, until it was time to meet with the reporter Dumbledore set up, then his new headmaster.

Ferdiad and his servants went to visit the bookstore, while the rest of the adults went through the various magic shops looking for anything interesting.

It was unfortunate that inside the bookstore was a Professor helping a muggleborn.

It was also unfortunate that his derisive snort at seeing the 'Factual' Harry Potter books attracted said muggleborn's attention.

"What's wrong with those books?" asked the busy haired brunette.

"What's _not_ wrong with them? I mean they didn't even get the boy's _age_ right. Look at this one, _Harry Potter and the Circle of Dragons_ , it claims that a five year old forced several dozen dragons to acknowledge him as king. This is wrong on two accounts. First, how could a five year old be that powerful? And second, look at the publication date, Harry would've been _two!_ " came the boy's scornful response.

The girl sniffed and replied, "Well obviously since it is in the nonfiction he did, and that the publication date was an error."

"And who is this?" Professor McGonagall asked as she strolled up to join them, followed by Ferdiad's servants that had split off to find some books.

"Ferdiad, Ma'am, and you are?" Came the boy's polite response, while dismissing the girl, after all anyone whom thought that way must not have much common sense.

Privately impressed by the young boy's politeness, and logic as she had overheard what he said about the books, she answered, "Minerva McGonagall, Professor of transfiguration at Hogwarts. Are you exited to be attending this year?"

Ferdiad raised an eyebrow at the assumption before he answered, drawing in more attention to him, than his loud insult to the Harry potter books, "No, as I have chosen a school higher in the ICW rankings, much higher."

"Impossible," said the adult in the conversation. "Hogwarts is the premier magical school in the world."

"I've _seen_ the listings, and it is no where _near_ the top," came the boy's response. "Now if you will excuse me, me and my friends will look elsewhere, since this shop labels fiction as fact," Harry said calmly.

He then gestured to his three servants, before noticing that his caster had a pile of fairy tails and nursery rhymes in her hands and a pair of puppy dog eyes, before quickly checking them out, along with the few books the other two had, before leaving, and sending Serenity after his Mother and aunts.

He himself, had lost all interest in the store after seeing the fictional books held up as fact, not knowing that he had cut the store from selling over a dozen copies that day, along with more as word spread.

The bookstore wasn't happy with him.

Neither was the muggleborn, nor the professor, as he had insulted their school.

He would never meet the muggleborn again, and neither of them would know, until they saw an interview that it was the one that was guaranteed to be able to call the books liars that had left.

So he started wandering, poking his nose into various stores, he avoided the wand maker as he had heard a boy coming out saying the man was creepy, and figured he could get a wand, if it was absolutely required in the country of his new school. He found a different alley, Knockturn, and to his delight, the first store was a used book store. He entered, not even noticing that one of his followers tore off a man's arm, that had groped her.

The first thing he noted when he entered were some dog eared Harry Potter books, all under the discount fiction section. The next thing he noticed was the hag running the store, whom took one look at the two children whom entered squashed her hunger, then returned to her book.

After all, any child whom would brazenly enter a store in this alley alone, even near the entrance, must be too important to eat, or too stupid to live.

The young woman whim followed them, whom was covered in blood merely cemented the important impression.

"Excuse me," the boy asked. And when she turned her attention to him, he asked, "Do you have any books not sold in regular book stores? Your store seems to be better stoked and organized than the other one."

Impressed, and flattered, she let him browse the selection of books that were illegal to print, but not to own or sell.

He walked out of the store two hundred galleons poorer, and a backpack that was expanded and lightened, and a promise to come back.

He was so pleased he didn't notice his other group pass by, and enter the store.

The hag would close after that group left, she had earned more in a day than she had for the last two weeks. As between the two groups she managed to dump most of her restricted stock, and earn over five hundred galleons.

On the way he noticed a rat sticking out of a redhead's pocket, and on a whim, used structural analysis on it, as he had on various people and objects all day for practice, as he rarely used it at home.

What he found made him frown, and turning to Assassin whom had just returned, asked her to take it.

With a shrug the dark skinned woman did just that, and she could also tell something was wrong with it.

A short conversation with a passing auror whom was a middle aged woman wearing a monocle, whom cast a few spells. That required a longer conversation, and resulted in her taking said rat into custody, knocked out, with binding spells.

The result of which would cause waves in the justice system, not that his upcoming interview wouldn't anyway.

The interview went quickly, as Ferdiad had recently acquired a second very good reason to avoid Hogwarts. One that he exploited mercilessly beyond the one that he had agreed to field with Dumbledore.

The old man asked him to simply say that he wanted to avoid his fame and have a quiet education.

This, while true, wasn't the whole story, but would be easy for the magical community to swallow. The other reason that he gave was also simple. He wanted to avoid a government that the head of which thought it was acceptable to steal from children.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the boy adding the second reason, but let it go. After all, it wasn't going to stain Hogwarts reputation.

Well let it go in regards to the interview, he would start an investigation on the matter the next day.

The meeting with the Japanese Headmaster went faster, as the engagement solved the problem of Harry and his servants sharing a room, which was the last detail he needed to hammer out. After all, his school had dorms specially for engaged couples.

He also discovered that, while the Japanese use foci, they weren't limited to sticks.

After all was said and done, Harry would only be back in Briton a few more times over the next four years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

(EN2) I realized I did a lot of skimming but I couldn't figure out how to expand it.

(EN) basically what I'm calling the teleportation using the Moon Cell.

Next Time: reactions.


	6. Chapter 5: The tournament starts

Harry and the Moon Cell

AN Someone claimed Serenity's real name was Hassan-i-Sabbah, that's incorrect, that is the pseudonym of the assassin leader, or the "Old Man of the Mountain" and was shared by ALL 19 leaders. So as she was known in Grand Order as Hassan of the Serenity, and called that, I use that as the name. Just like I would use Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Or Hassan of the Hundred Personas if they were in this fic. All three of which would be technically 'named' Hassan-i-Sabbah.

AN2: I'm skipping the schooling in Japan and skipping directly to the tournament.

AN3: some Hogwarts events happen like cannon, simply because even considering the butterfly effect, the motivations behind them haven't changed. Like in the first year, the philosopher's stone was still at Hogwarts, and Voldie would still want it. In the Second year, Lucius would still use dairy, because motivations haven't changed. Third-year events won't happen as rat had been caught.

AN4: don't get me wrong, I love fics with Fleur/Harry pairings, but I don't recall many having Harry dislike her from start, and continue to do so.

AN5: I'm putting Nursery Rhyme's (Alice's) Physical age at between 8 and 12.

AN6: I'm starting to use a free program called Grammarly, tell me if you can notice a difference, in a positive manner, from before.

Chapter 5: The Tournament.

It had been three years and two months since Ferdiad started attending a magic school, and a problem had occurred.

Ferdiad had gotten dragged into a magical tournament. Someone used the name 'Harry Potter' in a magical artifact, and since he was born that, he got trapped in a magical contract.

His headmaster was just as, if not more annoyed about it, as he was now required to turn over _his_ school to his assistant headmaster, get permission from multiple parents to allow them to accompany his student as support, arrange an impressive entrance, that includes quarters for all the students he is bringing, and inform the boy's rather scary parents.

All within twelve hours.

He didn't need this stress.

Working the twelve hours straight, he managed all the tasks and even managed to get permission from a dozen families.

Only three of them human.

He had two kitsunes, both of which liked to change genders at least daily, Four female Oni, and three tengus one male, and two females.

Most of the females coming had a crush on the thoroughly taken boy. The exceptions were the Tengus, who was happily in a relationship with the male Tengu that was coming along.

The boy's parents would be coming for the tasks, and probably would send a couple of their subordinates to back up the boy.

The headmaster knew that this year would be a headache.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hogwarts, 10:00 am:

The students from all three schools were assembled outside to see the arrival of the fourth school and wondered how they would show off.

Dumbledore placed the canister he obtained from his Japanese counterpart on a large empty space on Hogwarts' grounds.

Suddenly, a large magical circle appeared on the lawn, and a three-story traditional Japanese seemed to grow out of the ground.

There was quite a lot of impressed mutterings from the students, of all blood statuses, that turned, at least from the purebloods, into derisive mutterings, as the students, and three servants, filed out from the building, led by the headmaster.

The derisive muttering came from the fact that the majority were obviously non-human, although most would say that the non-humans were at least attractive, as many supernatural beings tend to be.

The fact that many of them seemed to be wearing wooden rings or bracelets was noted by some but dismissed as unimportant.

The bracelets and rigs being common foci in Japan.

Headmaster Ishi Greeted his counterparts from the other three competing schools in a distant if polite manner, hiding his irritation that his schedule, as well as his pupils, was going to be disrupted for an entire year.

Soon Ferdiad and servants were lead into a room that contained the other three champions.

"Do they need us Little boy?" the French girl asked, not knowing that Ferdiad was the fourth champion, as she was expecting someone older. She like many non-British, though that the British were mistaken on Harry Potter's age, as the fantasy books published him as five years old when he was two, so she thought he was there to deliver a message. (EN).

"Not that I'm aware of, bitch. I'm the fourth champion of this idiotic tournament," came the youngest competitor's reply.

The young woman's spine stiffened as the boy insulted her casually, and she also noted that he wasn't affected by her allure at all.

In fact, he barely looked at her before dismissing her to cuddle the two 'young' woman with him. Even if one was dressed, in her opinion, scandalously.

It actually irritated her to be dismissed so easily. It also badly hurt her (Part) Veela pride.

Ignoring the snickering of one of the other two champions, and the glare sent toward the younger boy from the second older male champion, she was about to give a scathing retort when the headmasters and the tournament officials entered.

Bagman started speaking first, "Well as you can see, something extraordinary happened, someone entered Mr. Potter..."

"My name is Ferdiad you useless lump of flesh," the boy interrupted.

The former beater was thrown off track for a minute as he gathered what few wits he had, then he continued, "Well anyway, we have another champion, and the first task is a test of daring. You will have a month to prepare, and you will only be allowed your wand."

"Excuse me?" Ferdiad asked.

"Yes, Mr. Pot... er Ferdiad?" Bagmen's reply came, he changed what he was about to say when Ferdiad's glare hit him.

"This task, can it easily turn lethal, require specialized knowledge, and/or planning?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Bagmen was flustered as the boy confronted him, but he answered, "Well yes to all of that why?"

"Then why the HELL are you stupid enough not to tell us what it is?" came Ferdiad's scathing retort.

"My student has a point, if the task requires specialized knowledge, and/or planning, the champions should be told," Ishi said with his full authority. "I, at least, care enough for my students not to send them blindly into such a situation."

The other three headmasters/mistress looked at Bagmen whom seemed to deflate at the glares, and then he folded like a poker player with the worst hand imaginable, "dragons, they have to retrieve something from a dragon."

The man folded into himself further as the four heads of school glared at him even more. They had been assured that the tournament would be safer, and dragons had been used in nearly half the previous tournaments and had a seventy percent fatality rate, mostly because they always sprung it on the champions as a surprise.

"I thought you said that this tournament would be safer Ludo," Dumbledore asked, as he had _not_ been informed, and he wasn't happy about it. "Dragons are _not_ a safer option."

The man shrank into himself as he answered, "It's tradition to have the champions face an XXXXX class creature, and dragons are the safest choice. Anyway, it's too late to change it."

Dumbledore glared at the man and said, "I expect the headmasters to be informed on exactly _what_ the challenge entails by the end of tomorrow so we can inform our champions, I refuse to have the children put in danger because you want a good show."

The man simply nodded and scampered out of the room.

"I apologize Ishi for your student being dragged into this. I had placed an age line around the Goblet to prevent underage people from putting their name in."

Ishi looked at the headmaster of Hogwarts, and asked, "An age line, and what? I can think of at least three ways past an age line, two that have no magic what so ever. I personally would have had the goblet locked in my office, and had the heads of the schools collect the names, and then add them in. that way nobody can slip in a wrong name.

Dumbledore was taken aback that the other old man could figure out three ways in under a second, and face-palmed because the solution was simple. "I apologize, I believed that the students and staff were trustworthy enough to not put someone else's name in."

Ishi sighed and responded, "What's done is done, now let's separate the champions, the blond girl looks like she wants to rip my student apart."

The rest of the heads of schools looked at the girl, who was glaring daggers at Ferdiad and chuckled, agreeing that they should be separated.

The fact that the girl wanted to rip the youngest apart wasn't only due to the first impressions and initial conversation, but also because the two were sniping each other almost the whole time they were in the same room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day Ferdiad was presented with a paper detailing the first task, and he and his servants spent the next five hours in the Hogwarts library researching the involved dragons. Specifically, the four chosen for the task.

They ignored the redhead that was his age when he tried to get Ferdiad to play chess instead of researching.

The four ignored the fact that the boy called him dark for ignoring him, and not wanting to be his friend, as it was obvious that someone that refused to be friends with a light oriented individual such as him, _must_ be dark.

Not that Harry cared, a good section of those that raised him are considered 'evil' by their legends. People such as Tamamo-no-Mae, Nero, Elizabeth, Medusa, Lu Bu, and others, including his own servant Kiyohime.

Hassen of the Serenity would probably be considered by the wizards to be evil as well, simple because of her class.

Not that the school listened to the boy, as he didn't have the best reputation. There was a _reason_ why the redhead was currently still a first year and not a fourth.

His parents made it clear that if he was held back again, he would be withdrawn, as it was by pure laziness that he hadn't advanced.

Back to the books, Harry had made copies of all the pages that had information about the four dragons being brought in, and he wondered why four different dragons? Wouldn't it be a more equal competition if they were all the same?

Shaking his head at the thoughts, Harry pulled out his schoolwork, and started it, as he liked to get it done immediately so that he could have fun the rest of the time without worry.

He was very glad he wasn't attending Hogwarts, as from what little he saw, they were far behind his own studies, and didn't offer lessons that his own school does, such as sealing and magical music.

The NEWT classes, for example, were actually the equivalent of the Japanese equivalent of the OWL tests.

After his homework was completed, Harry went back to his room in his delegation's housing to relax with his girls, or at least that was the plan.

Unfortunately, he ran into a blonde named Draco Malfoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"So, you're Potter. I would like to offer my hand in friendship, and I can help you associate with the proper people, not freaks like you came in with, or the freaks and mudblood trash like you are currently accompanied by," the boy said as he stood in Ferdiad's way with his two bookends.

Kiyohime wasn't amused, and with a single motion, she lifted the boy by his neck and threw him fifty feet.

The two dull bodyguards looked at each other and then backed off. Especially since one recognized the description of the girl who tore his father's arm right off.

You don't piss someone with that degree of strength off.

Draco, on the other hand, was livid, he had just been tossed like trash, and he didn't like it.

Surging up he pointed his wand at the horned girl, only for the girl in a black dress, and holding a book, to blast him with a blast of fire.

The boy was now flat on his back, burned and smoking.

"Code cast, Thunder bomb," came Ferdiad's voice, and Draco got hit with a low powered thunder bomb, just enough to rattle him, and demonstrate that pissing him off wasn't the smartest choice. (EN2)

Dumbledore had arrived just in time to see the thunder bomb go off, and the two boy's that always accompanied the now smoking boy was now backing off nervously.

He stalked up to the boy and demanded, "Why did you attack one of my students?"

"He insulted my fiancee's and my schoolmates. When my fiancee took offense and tossed him, he came up and tried to cast a spell at her, My little sister Alice then hit him with a fire spell, and I used a low powered code cast to drive my point home."

"And the point being," Dumbledore asked seething at the 'obvious' overreaction of the boy.

The boy started walking off, dismissing the old man, but he answered over his shoulder, "Don't screw with those I care about."

He then passed by and ignored the older blonde champion who tried to get his attention to get him to apologize for the insults he gave her and failed.

She admitted privately to herself, that she was getting slightly obsessed with the boy, as she was used to males fawning over her, and one that completely disregards her is a new experience, one that she's not sure she likes.

The fact that he apparently didn't see her as worth more than a second glance made her more determined to _be_ noticed.

She would at least get a response from him, just before the first task, but she wouldn't like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Two weeks later Ferdiad was convinced to meet with a man who claimed to know his birth parents.

If the man had known how the meeting would turn out he would've tried a different tactic.

"So, You're Harry," the man asked.

"My name is Ferdiad, that's the only name I have known," came the boy's frustrated reply. Nobody at Hogwarts seems to want to call him by name.

"Harry, I knew your parents, they made me your godfather. My name is Sirius Black," the man said.

Ferdiad's eyes narrowed at the fact that the man completely ignored him, and he responded harsher than he would've otherwise, "And why should I care if you're my godfather? I just want to learn a bit about my birth parents."

The man gave a little cough and shot back, "It means that I will be taking custody of you, as it appears that those that have custody of you haven't done a good job of it, although, I do approve of the mistresses they set up for you, although the little girl seems young for it. I will also be changing your school from the inferior one you are currently attending."

Ferdiad's eyes went cold and he snarled, "and by what right asshole, do you come into _my_ life, insult my family, fiancee's, my school, and myself indirectly? I don't need you in my life." at this point Ferdiad's magic started to swirl around him, as he continued, "I don't _want_ you in my life. I _**reject**_ your presence, and authority in my life."

it should be noted at this point, that being a godparent in the magical world, isn't merely a matter of filling out paperwork. It is also a magical bonding ritual. The problem with the bonding it is actually fairly weak, although the consequences of the person becoming the godparent breaking the oath can be severe.

The reason why it is such a weak bond is that the bond and the consequences of breaking the bond is mono-directional. Meaning that the child in the bond can break it without physical consequences, but not without other consequences.

And this is what happened when Ferdiad spat out his words.

The bond shattered, and the backlash sent the man flying backward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Gringotts some paperwork changed, removing Ferdiad from being the Black heir.

One of the contracts moved to the house of Bathory, from the house of Black, and maintained it's validity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The old man slowly got up, and rubbed his chest he knew something had happened, and his eyes widened as the feeling that he should be protecting the boy had vanished. He looked at the boy whom he had been bound to from his birth and noticed he was being calmed by the ladies in his life.

"Why?" the man asked, as the normally minor damage that the bond breaking caused was compounded by ten years of dementor damage. "Why did you do that!?" screamed the man, whom was hurt emotionally that he had been so quickly rejected, although, in a deep corner in his mind, a part covered in anger and hurt, he admitted that he might've been a bit hasty trying to take over the boy's life upon their first meeting.

"Do what? All I did was declare that you have no control over me."

"Yes, you big meanie," Alice scolded the older man. "Why did you try and take Master from his family."

"And why did you try and demote us from future wives to mistresses," Serenity asked while playing with one of her knives.

"You should burn," Kiyohime said angrily, her reddish gold eyes developing slits.

"You should apologize before my friends kill you," Ferdiad said calmly. "They don't like people trying that hurt me."

The man puffed up and asked, Why should I? They can't do anything to me after all," he said confidently, after all to him they were either just children or muggles.

Ferdiad's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Let me introduce them, properly. This beautiful white-haired (EN4) woman is a Berserker class servant, if she wants to tell you her true name, that's her choice. This cute girl is a Caster class Servant, we call her Alice, and if she wants you to know her true name, she'll tell you. And this lovely purple-haired woman is an Assassin class servant, again, if she wants you to know her true identity, she'll tell you. A Servant is a legendary being, often called a Heroic Spirit, summoned by a magic user, and placed into a class container. Their abilities are _always_ better than a human's, so in answer to your question? They can _easily_ kill you, and so can most of my family, as they are _also_ Servants."

The man paled at the info dump, as he realized just _what_ he had pissed off. He stuttered through a lame apology before running out of the room.

Running out of the room after the man, Ferdiad decided to drive the point to leave him alone.

"Code cast: Shockwave," he intoned, and the man slammed into the wall hard enough to knock him out.

Leaving the unconscious and most likely concussed man on the floor, he decided to head to lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The weighing of the wands was annoying for the boy, as he was mocked mercilessly for using a wooden ring instead of a wand, by both the adults and other champions. The reporter didn't write a thing after she dragged him off, as she was knocked out by Ferdiad's assassin.

He managed to avoid most of the picture, as he slipped behind an arm of the half-giant headmistress.

Half his face made it into the photo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The month passed quickly, and soon it was time for the first Task, and all four champions were as prepared as possible and were waiting for the task to start.

"Well little boy, are you prepared for the task," Fleur asked imperiously.

"Leave me alone bitch, I have no idea why you keep tracking me down, but I have no interest in a hag like you," Ferdiad responded harshly.

"HAG?!" the young woman screeched.

"Yes, I don't find you the least bit attractive, so just leave me alone."

A seething Fleur was about to launch into a stream of abuse, when the tournament officials entered, and the dragons were distributed.

Ferdiad obtained the Hungarian Horntail and ignored what the rest of the champions obtained.

As he was to go last he rested until his name was called, and he left the tent to face his first challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter.

Next time, the first task.

EN: I'm not even gonna try for the accent, I'd screw it up.

EN2: I will be using mainly custom and cannon code casts instead of traditional magecraft, not that he CAN'T use some traditional ones, (Hey 'Fox Mamma' is a traditional caster,) but code casts are safer and easier.

EN3: this is actually version 2 of this chapter, I had stuff I wanted to add so it ended up being nearly twice the length.

EN4: I'm using 3rd Ascension.


	7. Chapter 6: First task, and Repercussions

Harry and the Moon Cell

WARNING! Lots of ANs at the front. With a reviewer review attached. 

AN: Some people say I was far harsher with Harry's interactions than I needed to be, and one said I bashed 99% of the people he met from Great Briton, not true, it was more SIX people he was overly rude to. What almost nobody seems to have taken in to account with Harry's reactions is one word, STRESS. A stressed, and/or upset person is far ruder and short-tempered than a person in regular circumstances. 

AN2: his fiancee's not stepping in, need I remind you, that there's only one that can even be SLIGHTLY considered a more peaceful one? And that's caster.

As to most of the rest of the complaints, a guest reviewer gave a good list of reasons, most I was ALREADY using. 

the review:

I think that Harry attitude is the result of many little factors:  
First, someone is forcing him to participate in a tournament he isn't interested in at the other side of the world.  
Second, the first thing that was said to him was him to being looking down (yes Fleur, I'm looking at you).  
Third, they are unable to properly remember that he has a new name.  
Fourth, he has to deal with more stupidity of the tournament (Dragons kept secret)  
Fifth, on the next day he has to deal with two idiots, one of them insulted his family and friends).  
Sixth, he had to meet a supposed family member that wanted to separate him from his family.  
Seventh, he is mocked for using a different foci  
Eight, he has to deal with a stalker Veela.

It is not a Harry being a jerk to everyone, it is an annoyed Harry that want to be left alone.

I also want to remind to other reviews that among his mother figures, the calmest one is essentially Attila the hun (Altera). Tamamo has cursed for less and people should remember Nero's theater.

PS: Harry or Ferdiad? Harry here considers his name as Ferdiad but you keep using both. If you want to use both, you should inform whose point of view you are using.

End review.

Most of those reasons I factored in when I wrote the chapter.

AN3: Sirius Going right into wanting to take care of Harry... how is this stretching things? I made him just want to take care of one of the few connections to his dead friend. 

AN4: Fluer, I made her a bit of a stalker... so?

AN5: when EXACTLY has Draco been shown to be particularly politically savvy?

AN6: Someone said that changing Harry's name is automatically makes a bashing fic, why? In this case, I gave no way for them TO know his name. So why would they simply name him Harry? 

Ok, these ANs are going too long, mostly because of the review, but before I start I want to thank Astrobot for some inspiration. 

Chapter 6: First task, and Repercussions.

Ferdiad looked at his newest Mystic code as his name was called to face his dragon. He also knew that his family, most of it at least were in attendance, and he couldn't wait to use what was given to him a few hours previous.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback:

Nero ran up to Ferdiad and gave him a hug, and said, " Ferdiad! It's good to see you. The golden king wanted me to give this to you, he had said something like agreeing to your suggestion, as long as you use it sparingly, what did he agree to?"

Taking the Mystic code from one of his mothers Ferdiad, smiled at her and said, "Thanks mom, you'll see, I plan on using it during the first task."

With a look of confusion on the emperor's face, she gave Ferdiad another hug and departed for the stands. 

What kind of Mystic Code could tackle a dragon?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback end.

Looking at the dragon, Ferdiad stood outside of the flame breath range of the dragon, and said four words, "Code Cast: Merge Gilgamesh." 

The boy was engulfed in a gold light, and when the light faded he was standing there, but he was looking different. He now had blond hair, was wearing Gilgamesh's golden armor, and had an arrogant smirk on his face. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the stands, Artoria cursed as she realized what Harry did, and Nero started laughing at the new code cast and pledged that her son would get one for her as well, and she knew that Ferdiad's other servant mothers would do the same, as well as some of their subordinates. 

Nero didn't know it, but the other two servant moms already had their own Mystic codes in production, and Ferdiad's Aunt Medusa almost had hers ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad's smirk grew as he felt the servant's power flow through him, he knew he only had a few minutes to complete the task, as his synchronization was low with the servant, but it would last long enough to complete the task.

"Enkidu," he declared as he held a hand out and snapped his fingers.

Golden chains sprung out of nowhere, hundreds of them, that tied the dragon down quite well.

Ferdiad then dashed in and snagged the egg, then dashed out. Walking up to the judges' table, he showed the egg to them, and Bagman clicked the stopwatch in his hand to take the boy's time. 

Then the merge ended, and Gilgamesh returned home and leaving the boy back in his normal form, and the dragon free. 

Not a single judge dared give Ferdiad less than a perfect score, as they didn't want to piss off someone that could subdue a dragon, retrieve the item, and return in less than two minutes.

Besides, giving less than a perfect score to someone who did that, and didn't receive a single scratch, there would be questions asked, especially since a ten was given to a champion that destroyed half the eggs. 

On his way back to his school's housing to relax, and figure out what the egg means, he got a punch in the jaw, while Ferdiad's servants were off talking to his family about an issue that they had noticed. 

It should be pointed out at this time, that Ferdiad trained with servants, in a place where their bodies were merely programs inhabited by the mind and soul of a person.

This meant that some limits, such as physical growth, and toughness are relaxed while on the Moon Cell, and since Harry's body, in its current condition is made into a Flesh and blood one when he returns to earth, he keeps the development. 

This, of course, doesn't even put him at the level of a moderate power servant, but all his stats are higher than a human's should be, almost at the level of a weak servant. 

And so the blow, which should've sent him on his back from the larger boy who hit him, just caused him to step back. 

Looking towards the well Muscled young man whom hit him, Ferdiad asked, "And what was that for Krum?"

"That was for being a bastard towards our fellow champion. Your insults are uncalled for," Victor Krum snarled.

Ferdiad's fist smashed into the other boy's jaw and did knock him on his ass. 

"Well have her leave _me_ alone, and I'll leave _her_ alone. Her staking is getting annoying, as well as she keeps insulting _me_ first!" taking a deep breath the Moon Cell boy tried to calm down. "now stay away from me unless you can be civil."

Grumbling Ferdiad headed back to his quarters to get some bruise paste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was frowning, he was impressed at how Harry, as the boy would always be Harry (EN) in his mind, handles the dragon.

The fact that he said something about merging with a legendary figure concerned him, but he couldn't prove anything.

What also concerned him, is how easily the boy broke off with his godfather, but the headmaster had a hard time arguing against the boy did so, as he had spoken with said godfather the third day he had shown up for lunch hung over and reeking of booze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback, a few days after the meeting between Sirius and Ferdiad.

Dumbledore walked into the guest room Sirius occupied after being told to come in and felt like he was going to get drunk merely from the smell. The place was littered with open firewhiskey bottles, mead bottles, and other high proof alcohols. 

Steeling himself, and casting a bubblehead charm, the headmaster sat in a chair across from where the slightly drunk, at noon, man.

"Sirius, what are you doing to yourself?" he asked the man with genuine concern.

He then moved his head to dodge an empty bottle, that shattered behind him, and the man reached down and opened another.

"Prongslet doesn't want anything to do with me. He reacted to coming to live with me with less enthusiasm than a person faced with the Cruciatus Curse. He then broke the godfather bond I had with him... hiccup*" the man slurred as he took several gulps from his new bottle. "My best friend's son wants nothing to do with me." 

Dumbledore sighed, and asked, "Did you ask whether he was happy with those that raised him for thirteen years?" 

"He should be happy to come with me! It's what his parents wanted! If you hadn't sent Hagrid to take him from me, I _would've_ been raising him from the start!" the drunk man snarled. Dumbledore at this point was slightly lucky that the drunk man always locked up his wand when he drank, so he didn't do something he would regret. The drawer with his wand would only open if he was relatively sober.

"Sirius, when your sober again, come to my office and I'll explain, and explain where you went wrong, and hopefully help you have some relationship with Harry." the old man explained, then dodged the half-full bottle. 

The last thing he heard from the man as he left was, "Fuck you asshole."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Several days later a nine-tenths sober, and even more smelly man entered the headmaster's office. 

"I won't sugar coat this. The problem is you both rushed things, and you didn't take into account the fact that he has those he considers family already. You were fixated on doing what you swore, you didn't take into account the circumstances the boy is in. if you want to have any real interactions with him, wash, dry out, then think of how you can fit into the life he already has. He loves those he considers mothers greatly, and trying to rip him away from them, well it won't end well," Dumbledore lectured the other man as soon as he sat down. 

"But what part of his life _could_ I be? I was intended to be the one to take care of him, but he doesn't need me for that. He probably has people he considered uncles, friends, and other parts of his family or life, what could I be?" the man despaired.

The headmaster sighed, the man had a point, while a person could have multiple people they consider aunts and uncles, trying to insert yourself in that role when there were others _in_ that role, is much harder. Then it hit him, the boy knows little to nothing about the British Magical world. Perhaps...

"How about starting as an instructor? He _is_ the heir of the Potter family, and you _know_ how many of the rules are unwritten. Perhaps you could use that as a starting point for a relationship. Getting on the good side of those females with him might also help, they appear to be what's keeping him somewhat even-tempered. Or ask to speak to his mothers? That might also work." 

Sirius nodded his head, and started making plans, and to introduce the boy to the joys of pranking! Surely his father's blood ensured that he's a prankster! 

Thanking the old man, he walked away while making plans to make it up to Harry.

Dumbledore looked at the chair that contained the man, and after thinking about it, incinerated it with Fiendfire.

That smell was never going to come out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Shaking his head Dumbledore came back to the present and noting that everybody had left him behind and that it was dinner time he hurried to the castle. 

He needed to convince Harry that he should stay in Briton, as he is needed to kill the dark lord based off of what the prophesy said. 

The book he barely saved Ginerva Weasley from proved that the man could come back and Harry would need to be here when he does. 

He then remembered the dance the champions are required to open, perhaps by helping Harry to get a date, one that would prevent him from having to choose between his girls, he could help forge a bond between him and this country.

Sirius, when he finished crawling out of the bottle would help too if everything goes as planned. 

That room, when the man moved out will need to be cleansed, with fire.

With a spring in his step, he made plans to set Harry up with a date. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next morning during Breakfast, a figure entered. She was wearing a very revealing kimono, platform shoes, and black stalkings. She also had pink hair, and blond fox ears and tail. 

She snuck up behind Ferdiad and gave him a hug from behind, and she instantly knew, by the way, he stiffened that there was something wrong. 

Ferdiad had been hugged literally thousands, if not tens of thousands of times by the female servants in the moon cell, and they tended to wear what they were summoned in. so he knows what a hug from each one feels like.

For him to feel like he was about to explode in anger from one of their hugs meant he was too stressed to recognize the one hugging him. It also meant that his servants were right about warning the rest of Ferdiad's ragtag family the day before.

She then spoke, "Headmaster Ishi, I'm taking Ferdiad back to the moon cell for a week to relax before he hurts someone. I'll be back to discuss the situation in more detail after I get him settled at home.

A now sober Sirius stood up, and asked, "May I come as well? I have some things that I would like to discuss with him, and an apology to make."

Tamamo's eyes narrowed and she replied, "Stress him out, at all, and I'll boot you back, understand?

Ferdiad relaxed instantly as soon as he heard his mother's voice. To the point, he almost fell asleep on the spot, due to the fact that his sleep has been disturbed for nearly half the nights since they reentered Briton. 

"Code cast: Digital Transfer," Tamamo Intoned, and six people left Hogwarts for the moon cell. vanished in a flash of digital noise.

There was a lot of murmuring about that, saying how apparition was impossible, and portkeys, at least in the castle, require the headmaster's permission, when the doors slammed open, and a French official stormed in. "Alright, where's the punk that has been insulting my daughter?" 

Fleur put her head in her hands, she just wanted some advice, not for her father to storm the place. 

Ten minutes later Tamamo was back and was hearing insults directed to her son's headmaster, about both the headmaster and her son. 

"What _exactly_ are you saying about my son?" the Caster snarled a fireball started being generated in her hand.

The man turned to see an angry mother about to incinerate him.

His stuttered excuses did little to calm her rage, but it was enough to have her not immediately incinerate the man.

Headmaster Ishi and Headmaster Dumbledore felt a headache hit, as they had to talk the woman down from incinerating a high-level French official. 

It was looking like it would be a long day.

It was only nine am.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the Moon Cell Ferdiad was cuddling with his servants as his favorite aunt sang a lullaby.

He would have a week to recover and vent before he had to return.

Sirius Black was choking on his own saliva at the sheer amount of beautiful woman around his godson.

He was revising his opinion if he had a choice between a still slightly sickly man, and the attractive females, he'd choose the females as well. 

He was planning on trying to see whether one would date him. Especially the long purple haired one (EN2), she seems to be closest to the boy that should've been his pup, well except for those that he calls mom, but they apparently are attracted to their own gender. 

The purple haired woman is a looker, so trying to get closer to her was no hardship for the man, and so he began to plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: some Characters refer to Harry/Ferdiad as Harry when they thinking. Mostly the ones invested in Harry.

EN2: He's gonna try, nobody says he's gonna SUCCEED! *^.^*

 _ **Opinion asking time.**_

I currently have 3 options, which will happen off screen, to have Harry relax.

1\. blow up some of the weaker Assault programs.

2\. one of his moms locks him in room with fiancees and tell them he's not getting out until he's relaxed.

3: both


	8. Chapter 7: Relaxation, calming down, and

Harry and the Moon Cell

Author request: even if I go in a way you don't like, please be CIVIL about complaining about it. No cussing me out about it, please. Someone did so in the latest two chapters of Dark Love because they didn't like the Oni I added. There is no need for that much cursing.

Pet peeve 2: I have seen people say that a single galleon should be exchanged for fifty pounds, but I would like to point out if true... then only the rich could attend Hogwarts. Assume 1 or 2 galleon per book, (it's two in the official game Pottermore) that means that, the class DADA in book 2, that every family would be paying, assuming 1 galleon per book 350 pounds (7 Lockheart books remember) or 700 if it's 2 per book FOR ONE CLASS'S BOOKS! Plus the other books means that every student would be paying between say 600-1200 pounds on books. Plus tuition, pet, pet supplies, wand, and other supplies, that means that a first year in that school, could be paying over 3 thousand pounds, most parents probably couldn't swing that, especially with less than a month to gather the cash. 

_**Reader opinion time... again.**_ EVERYBODY wanted Ferdiad to get in a physical relationship with his older physically servants, and blow shit up. So that's where I'm going, but the question is now, should there be unexpected consequences from that? At least for Kiyohime, as even though Ferdiad and his servants immune to Serenity's poison, her reproductive tract is probably destroyed because of the training to become what she is, and even if it isn't, the chances of a child surviving are slim to none. (I know technically shouldn't be possible, but I'm allowing it!) 

Secondly, if so, should Ferdiad summon a fourth servant once she's either confirmed or when she starts to show? And I already decided on either Atalante, or if nobody wants to see Ferdiad get a fourth, Elizabeth will be providing support, relationship, stay sister... probably, or even more, don't know. Course Bonny and Read (Rider) being summoned would be a funny two for one choice. 

AN someone complained about the stopwatch, it was a mechanical one, not electric. The wizarding world has watches, so why not stopwatches?

Chapter 7: Relaxation, calming down, and returns.

The first day after returning home, Ferdiad was thrown into his room, with his adult servants tossed in afterward by an Emperor, who had moved Ferdiad to her capitol since Tamamo was still dealing with the English, with the instructions not to come out until he's more relaxed. 

Two hours later the woman walked away from the door, smirking after hearing creaking from the bed. Yes, they were young for that by modern standards, but not by her time's. 

Two hours later a tired, satisfies, much more relaxed, and the formerly sweaty trio were in the baths. Formerly because of the fact that they were _in_ the bathes currently.

"Well don't you look relaxed," Nero said playfully as she entered the public bathing area. 

Looking at her blushing son she smirked at the new teasing she now had on him. Her wife would also be joining in, except that she was at the moment providing support to Karna as he stabilized a new area that had cropped up in her territory.

"I'm glad that you relaxed a bit. Elizabeth said she's gonna take you out to blow up some programs to blow off some steam and blow some up. There's a minor issue a few sectors over that's perfect for you, weak and destructible." 

Ferdiad, despite being tired gave a feral grin, he really needed to blow some shit up to help him vent, especially since he had seen Sirius Black in the building, but for now, he drifted off to nap.

When he woke up, pruney as an old man he was lead back to his room, where he spent the rest of the day alternating between bedroom fun with the adults and playing some games, video, board, and physical, with all three of his servants. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day he was woken bright and early by Elizabeth, who ended up blushing when he realized that Ferdiad was naked under the sheets she had yanked off of him, and the servants in the bed. 

She then noted the smell in the room, and her blush went atomic, and dashed out, glad that the underage servant bound to Ferdiad was sleeping in a different room.

She had to admit, Ferdiad was quite well built for his age.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

SCREEEEEEE!

A wave of sound smashed through dozens of attack programs, as Ferdiad screamed at them, only stopping when his throat started to hurt.

He had used a codecast that Elizabeth had given him. It was one that allowed him to merge with her. Her power, being less than Gilgamesh's, and her higher synchronization, allowed him to stay merged longer.

He had ended up looking like a male Elizabeth, with slightly more masculine clothing. A feminine male, but male nonetheless.

His servants had split up and were butchering their way through other areas, trusting that the dragon girl would keep him safe, and to allow her some Ferdiad time. (EN) 

He was cackling in glee as he cut through some more weaklings, and once he had subjugated his sector he stopped.

Taking a look around at the remaining programs he stared, there was a program that 'looked' at him in resignation. It had several toy arrows stuck to it.

Scratching his head Ferdiad felt around in his bottomless bag he had bought in Japan's magical district, and brought out his old toy bow, and added another superglued arrow to the program before leaving it alone.

He wondered why he had decided to bring it along, but it had just felt right for some reason.

As he left to attack another sector, the program slumped its way out of the battlefield. 

The next area had Ferdiad using his real bow against the programs, as the merger had worn off by that point. He couldn't wait until his mothers recreated a servant's noble phantasms for him. They were nearly done, and when they were he would have some noble phantasms of his own, that he could use without merging.

The servant in question had been defeated in the grail war and hadn't rematerialized. 

He probably would be flattered that his gear was going to be used by someone that is important to the rulers of the Moon Cell. 

Shaking his head Ferdiad continued to snipe the programs while Elizabeth covered his back.

Two hours later a tired but smiling Ferdiad headed back home, as they had finished pacifying the area, an area that soon had NPCs, humans that uploaded themselves to the moon cell before it hopped dimensions, servants that decided to stick around, and their children moving in. The area would soon become noted for its entertainment, both family friendly, and adult. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day was a day of rest for Ferdiad and his servants, except for the fitting of Ferdiad's new noble phantasms, and practicing with them.

Ferdiad stood there as his 'data' was updated to include the items in question.

He was slightly disappointed when he found that he had only gained a crossbow and a green cloak. 

That lasted until he found that the crossbow fired both normal, and poison arrows at a rapid pace, and he read on how the phantasm actually worked. 

The cloak, on the other hand, allowed him to be invisible. 

That, of course, reminded him, that his mothers had found out, by searching the Moon Cell database, that Dumbledore had a family heirloom. 

Ferdiad made a note to ask for it back when he returned.

When he had returned to his room, Kiyohime was waiting for him, alone, wearing her new latex purchases from a more adult shop in the newly cleared sector.

"Now Ferdiad, I know I agreed to share with Serenity, but right now, I want it to be just us," she said as she approached her very willing master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The scene was repeated a couple hour later with serenity wearing a fetish maid costume. 

Ferdiad never once regretted his choice in catalysts, or signing a Geas scroll to never directly lie, something he himself had insisted on, once he had learned of Kiyohime's hatred of liars, it made things easier that he couldn't accidentally lie when trying to appease her when he gets her upset, as rare as that happens.

As a result, he became an expert on lies of omission, partial truths, and evasions. Which he found to be more useful anyway. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day had Ferdiad heading out to a simulator that allowed him to replay some of the battles his mothers, or their troops had been in and allowed him to set the difficulty of the various troops, and to fight safely. 

This time he had decided to use the code cast 'Medusa', with her permission so that he could get some practice in with it in case he needed it, and he discovered something rather alarming.

The affection, and synchronization, of the servant he was to merge with, had just as much effect on his body as who he merged with. 

Gilgamesh made some minor alterations and changed his clothing and attitude a bit. 

Elizabeth, someone he was much closer to made him more feminine physically.

Now he had just tried Medusa, someone he had been exceedingly close to since he was one.

The changes were much more defined. He grew three inches, as he became that of a seventeen-year-old well-endowed female with long purple hair, and wearing a black dress that stopped mid-thigh. 

"What the _**hell!?**_ " he, now she exclaimed while looking down at her prominent chest.

Kiyohime giggled at the panicked look on her master's face. She then snuck up on him and grabbed him from behind in a hug, and whispered into his ear, "well, don't you make a cute girl."

The neogirl shuddered at the words before pulling away and glared at his lover/servant/fiancee. He was about to cancel the merge but stopped. Medusa's abilities were too useful a merge _not_ to have some practice in them, so he, with a shudder, went about taking his frustrations out on the assault programs, which dies quickly, especially after being stunned by her borrowed set of mystic eyes.

She managed to finish the mission, which had pitted her against his 'big sister' Elizabeth, right before the merge ended.

Ferdiad took a look at his aunt Medusa, blushed, and booked it home. His aunt was well aware of why so she wasn't too hurt by it. Being in a body that was a partial merge between him and her embarrassed her by how far it went.

She sighed. Now she had to deal with the overly persistent man that was showing far to much interest in her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Back at Tamamo's Castle, which the group was going to live for another day or two, Ferdiad came out of his room after showering, so that he could track down his cute little caster for some playtime when he found his supposed godfather waiting outside his room. 

Now while he had mellowed out over the past few days he was still angry, but it was no longer the all-consuming wrath that he initially had. "What do _you_ want?" he asked in a flat voice.

"To talk," the man said levelly. The man knew he had screwed up, and he was beginning to see just how badly.

Ferdiad shook his head in frustration, before he answered, "fine, the Living room, ten minutes."

The older man took that as a victory and headed there immediately to get comfortable. He was still not used to sitting on the floor, but he was getting there.

Ferdiad soon came in and sat across the table from the other man, and simply said, "you wanted to talk, so talk."

The man rubbed his temples and decided to get it over with, "Harr... er Ferdiad, I'm sorry for how I was acting before, I was just trying to fulfill the responsibilities given to me by my best friend, and got overzealous. I was also unaware of just how close you were to everybody here, and tried to rush things, could we start over?"

"No," Ferdiad said. "starting over is impossible, but earning forgiveness, that's possible, and you made a good step by acknowledging your mistakes. So, where do _you_ think we should go from here?"

The man looked at the young man before him, and decided to take the plunge, "I'm thinking you need a teacher, one that can teach you the written and unwritten rules of Magical Briton's pureblood culture."

The boy looked at him and simply asked, much to Sirius's shock, "of what use is that knowledge to me? I don't plan on staying there after the tournament."

The man sighed and replied, "it might seem like useless information, but it would make life easier for you while you are there, and it could come in handy if you need to return at some point, if only because you haven't pissed off everybody in high places."

"Why would I _want_ to return?" came the reply to those points.

The freed inmate looked at the boy who had basically just declared that he found his home unworthy to live in. after a moments thought he slowly replied, "They might try to legally claim your vaults. While such an action would be highly illegal, now at least, if enough members think it's a good idea, they might get it passed anyway. They might also try and force you to marry an 'appropriate' female. Having allies would help with these issues, allies that you won't have if you offend everyone."

"And if I just empty my accounts to here? And never set foot in Briton again?" came the response.

Sirius grit his teeth. The expression on his godson's face showed that either the boy had an excellent poker face, or that he was serious. Taking a breath the man was about to reply when the boy interrupted his thoughts. 

Unknown to the older man, Ferdiad was in mental communication with his servants at this point, one of which gave some advice.

" _Ferdiad learn what he wants to teach. I learned such things when I was alive as well, simply to get me closer to my targets. Learn it, so that you may, if necessary, slip a dagger in your opponents back when he thinks you are being too polite to do so."_

"I have been taught that there is no useless information, only information you wished you had learned, but didn't. All my points are valid, but you have some as well, so I will learn the rules if only to take advantage of them," the young man replied smirking. 

The older man smirked back, he was thinking the boy meant pranking others.

Not assassinating them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the week passed quickly, with the lessons starting at an hour a day since this was supposed to be a time for Ferdiad to relax, and he continued fighting and spending time with his servants in both a romantic way and having a fun time way. 

On a side note, Ferdiad was loving his new weapon. Seeing poisoned foes explode gave him the warm and fuzzies, except when it was one of the factions.

He had found another simulator program that allowed him to experience the grail war his mother had participated in, and he played the part of the servant while allowing one of his servants to be the 'master' as an odd twist. 

Then it was time to return to Hogwarts, and a thoroughly relaxed young man, who had vented both his anger and hormones, headed back with his servants. 

He was just glad that the father of the annoying quarter-veela had been taken care of by one of his mothers.

Dumbledore smiled as he saw that the boy looked less likely to rip the heads off others then stuff the head down the throat of the one who lost the head, and the older male looked far more content than he had remembered him leaving. The fact he now wore a green cloak and had a crossbow on his arm worried him, especially the crossbow. The green cloak also reminded him about another cloak he had promised to return. 

Looks like the advice worked, now he just needed to convince the boy to stay, which is harder than it sounded.

He then remembered he had to tell the boy, not only about the upcoming yule ball, since the announcement came during the boy's vacation, and also that he had gotten the boy a date.

Against his better judgment he did _not_ try and set him up with the daughter of one of his biggest supporters, instead, he suggested to a reasonably nice young woman from the neutral dark Greengrass family, Daphne. 

He would have tried Miss Weasley, but she had already obtained a date, and few others he could think of would be able to handle the intensity of the boy and his girls. The problem now is that he could see that Harry was closer than ever to those two girls, and might refuse the girl he chose.

He would have to plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter. 

This looks like a good place to end it.

EN: anyone else annoyed that for such supposedly badass/powerful heroic spirits, they seem to get their butts kicked very easily in Extella? The amount of times I had to save their bacon from NORMAL assault programs and not other servants is kinda obscene. 

Side note: anybody play Pokemon go and want to friend up? I need to make 3 new friends for a quest in it.


	9. Christmas Special

Harry and the Moon Cell

AN: A Short Non-Canon Christmas Special. Inspired, partially, by the English 2017 and 2018 Christmas events.

Christmas Special.

Two Santa's were squaring off. Created through a bug in .PH they appear every Christmas, and fight for one reason and one reason only.

To decide on who shall be the Santa for the season.

The forms of Santa Alter Artoria and the form of Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily were facing each other. They had been fighting for the last hour, and both were almost ready to give in.

"Why do you want to try this again Jeanne? Don't you remember how you screw up every time?" Artoria yelled as she caught her breath, her clothes little more than rags. She couldn't believe that she was getting this damaged. She had only lost three times versus the other Santa servant, and both of those times it was due to her making a mistake during the fight that allowed the other one to barely win, it had never come this close before in a straight fight. No close was the wrong word. She was for once, being beaten soundly, and her clothes were becoming shredded.

Jeanne was battered, and her outfit had some tears but was in far better condition than the other Santa. She responded with a smile, "Because this year I _will_ get it right, for my friend!"

With those words, she sprang into action one last time, and her Rider counterpart was knocked out.

Looking at her defeated opponent, she went over to the list of recipients that the Santa for the year needed, and started marking down presents for them all. She focused on practical stuff like every year, but this time she was also paying attention to what the person likes, and dislikes, and so she deviated a bit from her normally purely practical mindset. She was trying for something fun.

Like Nursery Rhyme's new book. It was a set of stories from ancient times, all appropriate for her physical age.

Others, like Serenity's new and improved skin coating solution, were purely practical.

As she marked down presents for each person she ended up with one name that she most wanted to make happy with her gift to him, but was clueless on what to give him. She pulled up the records of the last time Harry was in the Moon Cell and blushed furiously at what she found.

Then her eyes fell on her defeated opponent, and she obtained an evil smile. She had the perfect gift for her friend.

She pulled out a slightly below Noble Phantasm pair of scissors, a roll of similar grade ribbon, and some other items, and started her wrapping.

This would be the best Christmas ever!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad was preparing for bed, unknowing of the chaos that was about to befall him and his lovers, or the school in general, as he set his outfit for tomorrow's ball, and then he joined his girls in bed, all of them were too tired fro the days events to do more than cuddle before falling asleep.

They briefly stirred during the night when some rustling and thumps happened, but because there was no danger they didn't wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day dawned cold and snowy, and the three woke up and found some presents at the end of their bed. The two regular present boxes were easy to ignore, but it was the third present that had Ferdiad rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

There, at the foot of his bed, was one of the two Servant Santas, the older one, and she had been tied up with ribbons in a shibari manner.

He then noted a tag that was stuck to her chest, and while blushing read it aloud.

"To Ferdiad, From Santa," he recited. Then he facepalmed. While he would never do anything to the girl he had to make a comment, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Santas supposed to _deliver_ presents and not _be_ the present?"

The bound Santa simply glared at the boy while blushing, and grumbled through her gagged mouth. She wouldn't actually be opposed to a one day stand with the young man, but the situation she was in was both unacceptable and embarrassing.

She would get her revenge.

Perhaps next year.

After all, they both only materialize for seventy-two hours.

After Ferdiad got a Serenity to cut her loose, and offered a set of his clothes that were loose in some places, and tight in others, she attempted to transmit herself back to the Moon Cell.

She failed. She then found a note that she had been put on, and after reading it shook with rage. crumpling it up in her hands she chucked it at the male in the room.

After Ferdiad uncrumpled the note he grimaced.

 _To Santa Alter Artoria._

 _I couldn't think of a good present for him, except for you of course! I remember how you had a crush on him and decided to gift you to him for the remaining two days! You won't be able to return until our materialization ends! Feel free to have some... fun with him!_

 _Cue my blush here, please!_

 _Anyway, you don't_ have _to do anything, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you did!_

 _Well, have a nice Christmas._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily._

Ferdiad was again blushing. He himself didn't have anything against the Santa that was in the room, but the fact that the other Santa basically seemed to want the two of them to go at it like bunnies made him blush.

With an outstretched hand he asked, "Santa, would you like a personal tour of Hogwarts?"

With a blush, the new girl in town took the hand, and finally was able to rematerialize her regular outfit, and the group, plus the newest temporary one, left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Interlude.

What happens next is for you readers to imagine. Again, non-canon.


	10. Chapter 8: dance! Dance! DEATH! Uh, what

Harry and the Moon Cell

 _ **Just a reminder**_ , when it's from a person's POV they refer to Ferdiad/harry as the name they think of him as. 

Chapter 8: dance! Dance! DEATH! Uh, what? 

It had been three days since Ferdiad had returned, and things were looking up for him. The other champions were ignoring him, and he them.

That suited him just fine, as he had already gotten into a fist fight with one, and another had annoyed him greatly.

The last champion seemed to have decided that he had his own business to attend to, and hadn't really interacted with the Moon Cell champion.

This was, of course, helped along by the very _not happy_ vibes Ferdiad had been giving off.

During this time Dumbledore had been trying to find a good way to approach the boy about the date he had set up and was now thinking of aborting with how close Harry was to the adult servants. 

The decision was taken out of his hands when the Ice Queen of Slytherin decided to approach the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Daphne Greengrass walked towards the boy she expected to be her date for the Yule Ball. A date that Dumbledore had arranged for her, and that she had jumped on to get away from Draco. A date with a boy that had wealth and while not connections, his fame would open a lot of doors for her family. The fact that she would have to share with two other females wasn't lost on her though... unless she could convince him to drop them.

She would have to do so, her pride wouldn't let her share unless there wasn't any other choice or a last resort to prevent her from marrying Draco, as the boy's father was trying to arrange a mistress contract for her. 

Her father was resisting pretty well despite the influence Malfoy Sr. has.

Walking up to the boy she said, "Ferdiad, meet me in ten minutes in the charms classroom with your outfit for the Yule Ball."

she then walked away leaving a confused and irritated boy behind.

Part of his confusion was that she demanded he meet her with that outfit.

The majority was that he had no idea that there _was_ a Yule Ball.

He decided to ignore the girl, and track down his headmaster. If what the girl said about there being a ball, he knew who he would ask, and then have them flip a coin for the first dance. 

He wouldn't go with a girl that thought she simply could demand he go with her though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later, after he had gotten confirmation that, yes, there was a ball he was expected to open with a date, he was heading back to his room to burn off some frustration, and to talk with his very willing girls in privacy.

He initially tried to talk his headmaster out of forcing him to open the ball, but the man was too stubborn to relent, and so Ferdiad decided to give in. it wasn't like it was a hardship to dance with his girls, and he had attended similar functions in the past with parties his moms had organized.

It was just annoying for him to be the center of attention.

On the way to the building that served as the Japanese student dorms for the duration of the tournament, he encountered the girl that had demanded he meet her. 

"Where were you?" she demanded.

Ferdiad simply raised an eyebrow and replied, "Learning about the ball. Why are you upset? I had no reason to meet you after all."

Sirius, who was coming to meet him so that he could pass along what the boy needed to know for such a formal event paused. He had a feeling his former godson was about to screw up. 

Well by the manners. Something was wrong with the situation in his eyes. He had been in the Great Hall when she made her demand, and the demand made no sense to him, as he was reasonably certain Harry had never asked her out.

The girl started steaming as she spat out, "Why am I upset?! You are my date to the ball, and you were supposed to meet me to coordinate outfits!"

Ferdiad sighed and tried to remain calm as he replied, "Who told you I was going with you or did you decide on your own that I was going with you? Why would I go with a complete stranger, when I have to perfectly good dates available?"

The girl grits her teeth as she answered, "Dumbledore told me he was going to arrange it, and that you would agree." 

Kiyohime, who was just arriving in response to her master's frustration, and had been intending to help him work it off was the one that responded, "And you took his word on that... without talking to master? That doesn't seem to be terribly intelligent."

"Kiyo-chan, please don't throw fuel on the fire," Ferdiad said tiredly. He was much more mellow since his vacation, and the fact that he had a way to work off frustrations. "and as for you, I haven't spoken to Dumbledore since I had returned. The man really should've asked me before trying to arrange such a thing. I already have two that I would ask, before asking anyone else. Actually, I have over half a dozen females that I would ask before I started looking at strangers. I am sorry that Dumbledore lied to you, but I am going to have to decline to take you to the ball." 

With that Harry started walking back to his room with Kiyohime on his arm, and Serenity joining them a few minutes later, leaving a fuming young woman behind, one that was glaring at the boy that had walked away, while privately acknowledging that he had a point. She also decided that she needed to have... words with the headmaster for deceiving her. 

Stalking back to the castle, she glanced back at the boy, who was walking away with beautiful women on his arms. And while she knew that she herself was ranked in the top five percent for beauty in the school, she also knew that she would have a near-impossible fight to supplement the two with herself. 

She also knew that joining them would be nearly impossible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sirius nodded, Harry had handled that admirably, although it would have been better to go with Greengrass. Simply because it would show that he wasn't snubbing the purebloods. On the other hand, he needed to talk to Dumbledore to prevent Harry's, as he considered the boy to still be his godson Harry, reputation from being tarnished too badly by the incident.

He also had to talk about how creepy it was for someone with virtually no connection to Harry to try and set him up on a date.

So thinking he decided to get in line to berate the headmaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three hours later, there was much cursing from Ferdiad's room. The three had concluded their lovemaking and then cleaned up, and now they were deciding on who would get the first date with their master. Alice had joined them afterwords and then called in Elizabeth to make the numbers even. 

The reason for the cursing? The quartet of girls had decided to fight it out in a tournament, best out of ten for every ranking, of Servant Kombat. A spoof on Mortal Kombat that used servants as the characters.

Normally Ferdiad wouldn't let Alice play such a game, except that due to her nature as a servant she had already been 'blooded' in combat, so virtual violence was nothing for her to avoid.

Not to mention a distinct lack of fatality style moves.

The rules of the tournament were simple, the first to six wins against their opponent would advance, and they must use their own characters.

Alice had just trounced Serenity in a six-win streak, while Elizabeth had lost to Kiyohime five to six. 

Alice was fighting for first dance because she wanted to spend the time with her brother.

She had been spending less time with him since he started adult fun with his other servants.

Although he definitely had been trying to do so, it's just that his stress levels needed to be kept low.

None of the three wanted him to return to his prevacation state where he was ready to rip the head off of anyone that annoyed him.

Kiyohime was soon cursing as well, as she had just been trounced as well by the child caster.

Harry smirked and invited Elizabeth to be fourth on his dance card that night.

With a smile she accepted and was looking forward to the dance, not realizing that her thoughts towards the young man were changing from brother, to something more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The time to the Yule Ball passed quickly, with only some dirty looks from the snubbed girl. She had taken his rejection not terribly gracefully, but she knew that it was mostly the headmaster's fault. The man had set things up without even mentioning it to the boy in question.

She also realized that she had to convince three, or more, females to let her get close to Ferdiad as more than friends.

That was especially hard since she really didn't like young children, and Alice looked no more than ten years old.

Scowling at the fact that she had to find a new date that Draco couldn't chase off, now that the school had found out that Ferdiad was taking four dates to the ball, and none of them her.

Looking around she saw one person that both needed a date, yet didn't have one. Marching over to the person she popped the question, much to the fury of a blonde boy.

Getting an affirmative answer, Daphne walked back to her place at the table, happy that she had dodged Draco and his grabby hands.

The fact that she normally wouldn't date another girl was the least of her concerns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was deep in thought. He had to make sure that his skin was still intact after the girl had gotten through with him, but he knew he had deserved it. He really should have talked to Harry about what he was doing before he attempted his plan. Even though he thought he was doing the boy a favor. 

The fact that Sirius went after the girl and was both clean and sober was actually a relief. That meant that he was on the mend.

The old man realized he needed to plan. He needed a plan to create attachments between Harry and his country. Attachments so that even if he doesn't live there, he would be willing to defend the country from the Dark Lord when he returns.

The problem is that ninety percent of Harry's connections to people are in the Moon Cell, and most of the rest are in Japan.

He had five months to find an answer before Harry leaves the shores of Great Briton.

He had already thrown out a possible law as an idea, one that would strip any noble house of their title if their heir doesn't attend Hogwarts.

Perhaps the little girl who follows Harry around would be a good place to start building bridges. His carefully cultivated, but mostly natural grandfatherly manner works wonders with young children.

Too bad he doesn't know her true nature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was the day of the dance, and Ferdiad was dressed in an expensive tuxedo, one that half his moms had put their foot down about it being appropriate formal wear. One thought a kimono would be better, another didn't have an opinion, and the last wanted a toga.

He had talked to his headmaster and gotten permission to have Elizabeth there as a guest.

He knew his first dance date would be wearing her normal outfit, as it was fancy enough to qualify. He realized his dance card would be rather full this evening. He had a pretty little sister caster, a beautiful assassin, a beautiful Berserker, and a cute big sister lancer, who has been acting very strange around him for the past year or so.

Shaking his head, he neatened his hair as much as possible and walked from his room to the Great Hall to await his date(s). 

He didn't have to wait long, and he smiled as he saw the four approaching girls. Only half of them had to change her regular mode of dress for the ball, as kimonos are regarded as a formal dress in Japanese culture, and caster's dress was fancy enough to qualify. 

Elizabeth was wearing what looked like a clubbing outfit, it was close to straddled the line between decency and indecency for her apparent age, but it looked good on her, and the coloration matched her hair perfectly. 

Serenity, on the other hand, was wearing a full ball gown, of the type princesses usually are seen wearing and done in dark purples and blacks. 

After giving Caster a kiss on the forehead, his fiancee's on the lips, and Elizabeth on the cheek, he offered his arm to the childlike caster that was his official date.

He was unaware that he left Elizabeth with a face matching her dress.

As he entered the Hall with his dates, most of the unattached males in the room looked at the boy jealously. Not about his official date, but at the three others entering with him.

Some of the girls were jealous as well, but most felt it wasn't worth the effort of chasing someone so obviously taken, as while multiple wives aren't illegal, or even looked down upon, but joining someone that has two, and looking like a possibility of a third, well it would mean less time for them.

After a plate of badly done sushi, as the elves have never made such a thing before, Harry entered the dance floor with his child caster.

Almost all of the adult females had expressions that clearly stated how cure they found Harry dancing with the little girl was and were happy to see the girl enjoying herself. 

Though there were looks of disapproval at the two girls paired together among the champions dancing together, not that two girls dating was illegal, but because it simply offended some of their sensibilities.

Of course, there was a male pissed because he wanted her as _his_ date.

Ferdiad's next dance had many males jealous, and other males derisive, as she was obviously less than a pure human. Most of the derisive males thought that she should be locked away and used by them for pleasure.

The rest of them thought she should be executed for 'seducing' the last of an ancient line, or even for existing.

Most of those that thought the second option was appropriate were purebloods of the Slytherin houses, both male and female, and females who wanted Ferdiad, and those that thought option one was appropriate was the males of Slytherin mainly, and a smattering from other houses.

Assassin, now that the rest of the students was dancing with a random male, and hilariously, Alice was dancing with Hagrid. Her feet were off the ground by at least three feet.

Harry completely understood them dancing with others, as having them stand along like bumps on a log while waiting for their turns made absolutely no sense.

Elizabeth was alone, as few wanted to be near the demonic looking dragon descendant, and before the dance, the other two servants thought she would be cute enough to have people lining up to dance with her.

The next dance had Alice pairing with Elizabeth, and Kiyohime dancing with Krum who was completely respectful of her, after all, he had a fiancee waiting at home, one that couldn't come. 

He would've danced with the dragon girl the previous dance, but someone had snagged him before he could invite her. He had problems with Harry, mainly how he treated his fellow champion, but the girls have done nothing to deserve being isolated like that.

Serenity, like always, reveled in the closeness to her master, a closeness that she could never have in life. A closeness that she could enjoy without her special body spray that she used every day she was on Earth to prevent her touch from killing people casually.

Since everybody in the moon cell she interacted with on a daily basis took the potion Gilgamesh handed out she didn't have to worry that much there.

She was also the only one out of the usual quartet that had noticed the draconic lancer's change in attitude. It came from the fact that as an assassin she had to be aware of how others act so she could get close enough to put the knife in their back, or poison in their system.

Though, she was having a hard time figuring out the point where the physically younger girl has started to try and go from sister to... more.

"Master, have you noticed the change in the attitude of our present lancer?" she whispered during the slow dance they were doing.

"Huh?" Ferdiad responded.

"You need to talk to her and find out what she wants. If she even knows herself. Just remember, if she wants to actually join us... she needs to pass the approval of both us and your parents," she whispered into his ear. 

A dazed teen simply nodded as he cuddled into the embrace of his taller dance partner. He had no idea that the 'young' woman who was like a sister was starting to think of him other than a brother.

He did wonder why Kiyohime seemed to be getting sick in the mornings the past week though. He _had_ gotten sex ed before becoming active, but he didn't connect their mostly nightly activities with the Berserker's illness.

Soon, it was time for the fourth dance on Ferdiad's dance card, it was a blushing Lancer that danced with him in a highly energetic dance, one that left no room for conversation.

He was about to speak to her after the dance... when a scream of agony sounded. Elizabeth hid her relief that something distracted her dance partner.

Turning toward the source they saw a boy about Harry's age on the ground acting like all his muscles were contracting at once, and foaming at the mouth with a pissed assassin standing over him wiping her mouth... and then her hand with a special handkerchief that neutralizes her poison.

McGonagall rushed to her student's side, only to arrive as he breathed his last. Looking up at the 'young' woman that was standing there she asks, "Why, why did you kill him?" 

"It was an accident," the brown-skinned woman said calmly. My body fluids are poison, and the boy kissed me without permission. He should have known better than to kiss any woman like that."

The Transfiguration Professor looked down at the dead boy and sighed. She couldn't really raise a fuss because it was both an accident, and the result of his own actions. She was still angry, but there was literally nothing she could do, because even the most biased court would point out that the poison women, who had gone _years_ without a single incident, was obviously taking proper precautions, and the only reason why Cormac McLaggen died, was that he tried to steal a kiss.

The fact that she was engaged to the boy-who-lived, and he knew that and still performed the action was just icing on the cake.

The dance soured by the death of a student broke up after that, as few were in the mood to party.

Elizabeth took the distraction that the death provided to head back home, hoping to put off an extremely awkward conversation with Ferdiad.

Kiyohime also headed back up to the Moon because she had to find something out, and the doctors she trusted most were there. She was sick of being sick.

What she found out, would rock the group's foundations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

I really wasn't expecting this to get this long -_-;.


	11. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Harry and the Moon Cell.

Chapter 9: Aftermath.

"I want that woman arrested!" McLaggen Sr. Shouted to a less than amused Amelia Bones. 

"Your son tried to molest her and fell victim to her natural talent. I can bring her in for questioning... potentially. The problem is, from what I understand, she had _years_ without any incidents, until your son tried to steal a kiss from _an engaged woman_ ," said woman replied.

The man stuttered for a second then said, "That's a lie! She encouraged him!"

"Why would she? She's engaged to someone. So do you have _any_ proof of such an accusation? My niece had told me many times that the boy is pushy with the females at the school, so tell me, what proof do you have that _she_ even _hinted_ she wanted a kiss? Especially since she would know that doing so would be murder?"

The man sputtered, then snarled, "this isn't over, I will take this up with the Wizenmot!" Then he stormed out. 

Amelia sighed and started writing a letter to obtain testimony about the dead boy's... habits. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Daphne was rubbing her temples. She was being accused of being a lesbian, and a blood traitor, simply because she had gone to the dance with Fleur instead of Malfoy. 

She had defended herself, but nobody seemed to listen. At least her father did, and approved of her actions, even if it would make it slightly harder to obtain a 'suitable' husband later. 

She was counting on the rumors and slander to diminish when she finally finds a boy _worth_ dating. She did wish Harry had accepted the date the headmaster had set up if only to avoid the issue. 

She would ride out the rumors, and start countering them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad would've been angry, he would have been very angry, but he didn't have it in him to be angry at a corpse. He didn't feel an ounce of guilt that his servant killed the boy, he had brought it upon himself for trying something against his servant.

The boy had kissed Serenity and got what Harry thought he deserved. 

He was concerned more about Kiyohime. She had been acting odd, and getting sick a lot.

Her taste in food, normally trended towards the more elegant types had gotten exceedingly bizarre. She had left a few hours earlier to buy something, and she refused to tell him what.

Then the door to his suite opened, and the woman of his thoughts rushed in holding a bag from a Moon Cell convenience store, then rushed to the bathroom without even a greeting.

"That's odd... I wonder what that was about," Ferdiad commented. 

Serenity, who was reading a manga about assassins, and having a good laugh at what modern people think of her profession frowned at her master. She knew what it was about, but kept her peace until the mad servant is willing to tell him. 

She wanted to have the same condition, but even becoming a heroic servant wasn't enough to repair the damage that her training had done to certain parts of her body.

It was just her good fortune to have been summoned in a situation that allowed her physical contact, all due to a golden servant.

She did need a plan though. If she was right, her master would be down one servant, and would need a replacement in a month or two.

So either he would need to summon another or accept the contract of an already summoned one. 

She facepalmed, knowing exactly who would fill in the gap in their forces... at least until she most likely ended up in the same way.

Fortunately, she had already spoken with Berserker, and both agreed that if it happened, they would accept it. 

Their master was the most important being to them currently, and his happiness was important.

Besides it want like they disliked the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the bathroom, a horned young woman was looking at the plastic item in her hand. It had a blue line, and it confirmed what she had already expected. She was surprised that Ferdiad hadn't noticed with their... nightly activities, but since she hadn't started to show yet, she supposed it was understandable. She was happy, but at the same time upset that she would soon be sidelined from protecting him.

She refused to allow her master to summon another servant, and instead, she decided who her replacement would be, simply because she _already_ liked Ferdiad, and so it wouldn't be a great imposition to have her join the group. The fact that she was currently unaffiliated was a bonus.

His current servants like the girl as well, so they had few objections.

Although it might be inconvenient if she 'catches' the same condition she has. Oh well, time to face the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad looked up when Berserker came out of the bathroom. She took a deep breath, and started, "Ferdiad, I have to tell you..."

"You're pregnant right?" Assassin said, interrupting the other woman's announcement.

Kiyohime looked at Serenity in a slightly betrayed fashion.

Ferdiad on the other hand, he was whipping his head between the two in shock. Then he put two and two together and got four. The odd mood swings, the vomiting, and the odd appetite. 

Then his mind started spewing out questions, such as how, why, when, and what's the square root of a rutabaga, and then gave the equivalent of a blue screen of death.

Ferdiad's eyes rolled up, and he fell backward to hit the hardwood floors. 

"Ferdiad!" the two servants present yelled as the moved to check on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Hakuno, the complete one, one in one of her merged state times, smirked as she looked at the data from the last time Kiyohime had been on the moon, that very day.

She had, right after the summoning, and before she split up again, made a teeny tiny change in Kiyohime's code... one that made her fertile, unlike how most servants would not be able to have children.

She would, of course, have made the same changes to any servant that wanted them, but none did so far.

She also set up a macro to do the same for any servant he summons, or contracts with, that's old enough to make love to her son.

She wanted grandchildren, and while Ferdiad's a bit young for it at this time, she also didn't expect that they would start being sexually active at this point. 

Perhaps she should have added a limiter based off Ferdiad's age.

Oh well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Sirius Black was in a pickle. With Harry breaking the bonds between them and rejecting him as a godfather, he needed to find a wife, so that his families fortune wouldn't end up in the brat's hands. 

The problem was, his first choice, one of Harry's 'Aunts' had shot him down immediately, and while he was interested in the others, and his mothers, by looks alone if nothing else, he didn't want to cause too much trouble and get kicked out of the Moon Cell permanently.

Knees wobbling he moved to a chair and sat down heavily. The moon. He had been on the bloody _moon_. Something no wizard, besides Harry, had ever been there.

Yes, Lilly had claimed that _muggles_ had done so, but he had thought she was lying.

He found out she wasn't, Mind had shown him pictures of the landing site.

He looked longingly at a bottle on his dresser, and then looked away. Becoming a drunk... again, wouldn't help him.

With a sigh, he walked over to a picture he had hung in his room. It was a picture of The Marauders and Lilly. He felt like a complete failure. He had abandoned Harry for revenge, then chased him off by trying to do too much.

If he had just accepted the situation he could have made a good impression on the boy.

Shaking his head he took a walk, and he needed to speak to Harry, so he headed over to where the Japanese school had set up. After obtaining permission to enter the premises, he headed to Harry's room.

The soundproofing of the room wasn't that great, which is why the boy inside uses silencing wards at night, and so Sirius heard a muffled voice say, "You're pregnant right?" and then a thump. 

The former inmate froze. He couldn't believe it, the prongslet... was going to be a father? He was also sexually active with his fiancee?

He needed to talk to Harry now more than ever. Harry needed to understand, that he needed to marry the girl before she pops. Preferably in the next couple of months before she can no longer hide her situation.

For now, if he had interpreted the thump correctly... he needed to come back later.

Just like his father when he had found out from Lilly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was in a pickle, as well as being tired since it was past midnight. He needed to find a hostage for Harry. He was initially planning on Serenity, but the revelation from the ball put paid to that, as he didn't want to poison the lake.

Speaking of which, he needed to be ready for any kind of trial. He had seen it clearly, the boy had jerked her during the final part of the dance to slightly put her off balance, and simply kissed her without a word. He would be a witness to that fact. It was sad that the boy died, but he had brought it on himself. 

Alice was an idea for a hostage, but he didn't think he would get permission for the child to be used, unlike Fleur's sister, who was chosen by Maxime using the power of in loco parentis. 

Harry's Headmaster had made it clear that she wouldn't allow _any_ of her students to be used.

So he needed to convince Harry's other adult female to agree to go.

Or perhaps... the draconic girl.

Yes, she might be the better one, he just needs to contact Harry to have him bring her there without telling him why.

Just then he heard a sound that indicated to the headmaster that someone was at the gargoyle, and he hast the spell that made it move so that his visitor could come up.

He was shocked to see a tired Sirius Black.

"Sirius my boy, what are you doing here this time of night?" the old man asked.

"I need your advice on how to approach a... delicate subject. I just found out that the Kiyohime woman... well she's pregnant. I want to know how to approach Harry with the fact that the wedding needs to be soon," Sirius explained.

Dumbledore mentally patted himself on the back, he wouldn't put a preg... oh dear. 

"She's pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes."

Well fuck, that's so many plans gone, Harry wouldn't abandon her with her having his child, and not many heiresses would settle for second place, in fact, few purebloods would without significant gain. 

What's worse is that Harry's apparent 'type' trends towards the exotic, and none of his followers that he could influence to be with him match what he seems to like. 

Well, there was young Tonks, but that's a big _if_ and only possible because she can shift her features.

She probably wouldn't want someone she couldn't be herself around.

"Headmaster?" the other man asked concerned that the old man hadn't spoken in a while.

Shaking his head the headmaster replied, "Sorry, lost in thought. My recommendation... is to be upfront and honest. Harry seems to prize honesty and loyalty."

Sirius nodded. He had gotten semi-used to politics, but he hated them. But Dumbledore had mistaken the _meaning_ of the question. "No, I mean how do I get him to _care_ about how people would see the situation? He doesn't even view _Earth_ as his home, much less Briton."

Dumbledore frowned as he realized the problem, and then he smiled as he replied, "Who said that he would _object_ to marrying her sooner? They are close, and the girls at least, have probably already been planning their wedding." 

Sirius nodded, and left, thinking on how to word his talk with Harry. As he was about to leave, Dumbledore said, "Can you tell Harry that I need to talk to him?"

Sirius nodded distractedly again as he finished leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day saw Sirius and Ferdiad in Sirius's private room, along with Kiyohime.

"I'm going to be blunt," the man started. "I was coming to talk to you yesterday when I heard an announcement just as I was about to knock. I know you knocked her up, and as your instructor in magical English traditions, I feel like I need to say... you need to marry her, preferably before she's too big to hide, or at least have a date before then, and the ceremony before she pops." 

"Not that I already don't plan on marrying the two, but why the rush?" Ferdiad asked. Internally he was smirking. Yesterday's news had accelerated is plans, by at least four years, but he forged ahead. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback to several hours before his meeting with Sirius.

"Kiyohime, if I seem to be less than excited, blame it on shock. I wanted a family, just not this soon. But we will make a happy one!" Ferdiad explained why he was still a tad shell shocked. Then he shook his head and went to a drawer. He had bought something over a year ago when he realized where his relationships with the two girls were going. 

Kiyohime was conflicted, she was happy, but she also understood Ferdiad's point as well. To be fair she didn't expect it to be possible, and if it was she had wanted it to be after he had graduated. "Sorry," she mumbled. 

"Don't be," the boy responded, as he finished fishing out two small boxes. "It accelerated my plans, but it didn't change them. Could you two stand together please?"

The two stood together, and Ferdiad knelt in front of them. "I know we had set up contracts with the goblins, but I want to do this right. Kiyohime, my Servant Berserker, and Hassan-i-Sabbah, The Hassan of the Serenity, my Servant Assassin, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" came the simultaneous cries.

Five minutes later when the ringing in his ears subsided, Ferdiad placed the rings on the fingers of the two girls.

Serenity's was platinum, with a princess cut Onix stone, on the top it had the symbol for the assassin class carved on the top.

Kiyohime's was similar, except that it was a ruby with the Berserker class symbol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ferdiad shook his head to clear it and refocus on the man before him, but not before glancing at the ring on Kiyohime's finger.

Sirius caught the glance and saw the ring. Shaking his head, he commented, "Looks like you had it well in hand. Just I would recommend having some sort of date soon and announcing it. I'll keep it secret as long as possible" 

Ferdiad nodded in thanks, and made to leave, when the man added, "by the way, Dumbledore wishes to see you."

Harry simply walked out after nodding, Kiyohime following.

He decided to get talking with Dumbledore over with, so he headed towards the man's office, only to meet him in the halls.

"You wanted to speak to me headmaster?" he asked the old man.

"Ah Har... er Ferdiad, yes, yes I do. I would like to speak with the young lady you brought to the dance. I would like to speak to her, so I can confirm that she won't be a threat to the students when she visits again," the old man explained with a half-truth. 

"She wouldn't harm anyone unless they try what the guy that tried to steal a kiss from Serenity tries something with her," the boy explained, "but I'll have her drop by soon." 

"Dumbledore, I need to know, is there going to be a problem because of the dance?" Ferdiad asked.

"No, I will make sure of that. I witnessed the incident, and am proud of the young lady. She had taken precautions of such a level that nobody even knew that the issue existed. I expect her to keep it up," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and before I forget, I heard congratulations are in order." 

Ferdiad's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything Dumbledore continued, "Sirius asked for advice on how to handle speaking to you about Kiyohime's pregnancy, nothing more."

Ferdiad sighed. He had wanted to keep it a secret from as many people as possible for as long as possible, but he really couldn't blame Sirius, they hadn't discussed it yet at that point.

After waving goodbye at the headmaster Ferdiad went back to his room, unknowing that a girl named Lavender Brown had heard the whole thing from around a corner. 

And due to that, any hope of secrecy was blown.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


End file.
